Other Worlds: A Crossover Series in Misfitverse
by NebulaBelt
Summary: FINISHED! In honor of the release of the last Harry Potter book I finally got off my rear and put in the the final battle chapter! Sorry for the delay.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: X-Men: Evolution is not mine. The Misfitverse belongs to Red Witch. Enjoy!**

"Just a few more adjustments…" Quinn said as she and her sisters were fiddling with Kurt's holowatch.

"So this way it'll double as both a holowatch and a teleportation watch?" Daria asked. "Why does Kurt even need one? He already teleports on his own!"

"Exactly!" Brittany chimed in. "This is a chance to find out what happens if he tries to teleport as the Mass Device is transporting him! We could find ways into alternate plains of reality!"

"I thought that's why we have B.A.s Coffee." Daria commented. "Or Forge."

"Oh don't be sensible." Quinn chastised her. "Come on! Let's go give it back to Kurt to see how it works!"

"All right." Daria said as they grabbed the watch and dropped it off in the kitchen for Kurt to find. "As soon as he teleports, activate the Mass Device!"

The triplets hid out of sight. It wasn't long before Kurt walked in looking for his watch—or at least a bratwurst sandwich. He wasn't alone.

"Blob! You better not have eaten everything." Kurt warned as he tried to reach past Fred to get at his sandwich.

"Actually Fred was going to fix us up some lunch." Lina said shyly from beside Fred. "Sorry."

"As long as he doesn't empty us out…" Kurt said. "Why are you here instead of at the Pit?" Lina shrugged.

"We think the triplets snuck over here; and we ran out of supplies back home." She said.

"Eww! That's disgusting! I'm like, so glad I'm a vegetarian!" Kitty said as she, Rahne, and Dead Girl walked into the kitchen. Rahne rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me for living! No offense Dead Girl." She added.

"None taken." Dead Girl assured her. Rahne turned back to Kitty.

"Hunting is very healthy! It lets you build up an appetite and actually spend calories chasing your food before you catch it! Plus meat tastes better fresh."

"Heh, makes me feel relieved to be dead as long as I have been." Dead Girl smirked.

"I'mnotlistening, I'mnotlistening." Kitty said hastily, covering her ears and looking away from Rahne and Dead Girl.

"Ach, it's getting crowded in here." Kurt sighed. "Hey, what's my holowatch during here?" He grabbed the watch and put in on. "I'm getting out of here before anybody else shows up!"

"Too late!" Xi chirped as he, Wanda, and Althea walked in. "We were wondering if you've found the triplets yet." Lina and Fred shook their heads.

"Where's Toad?" Kurt asked.

"Oh he and Pietro are busy gluing the furniture in Beach Head's office to the ceiling." Althea waved. "I figured we would come ahead. He and the others should be along shortly."

"Well as much as I'd hate to miss them…" Kurt said. "I'm gone!" He started to bampf himself out of the room but felt something strange happen to him. He was teleporting, but he wasn't going alone. Everyone else in the room seemed to be coming with him. There was a loud "Pop!" and they were gone.

The triplets crawled out of their hiding space and looked at each other in unison and said:

"Uh-oh."


	2. Chapter 2

"WHOA!" Fred said as he, Lina, Xi, Althea, Wanda, Kitty, Rahne, Dead Girl, and Kurt reappeared. "So that's what its like when you teleport!" He said to Kurt.

"Yeah, except I usually don't have passengers." Kurt said as he looked around. "Where are we?"

"Shouldn't you know? You were the one doing the teleporting." Xi pointed out.

"I was _trying_ to teleport to my room so I could be alone. Does this **look** like my room?" Kurt said, waving his arms at their surroundings. They were in the middle of what looked like a country side. Green dotted hills rose all around them and there was no sign of civilization anywhere.

"I don't think Kurt should've been able to teleport us out this far." Lina said worriedly. "It's too far out of range." Althea's brow furrowed.

"You're right Lina. Let me look at your holowatch for a moment Kurt." She said. Kurt handed his watch to her and Althea started to poke around its controls. "I might have known! Trinity rigged your watch to work as a teleportation watch too!" She snarled. "But it's broken now and whatever happened to yours happened to mine too!" Althea said as she examined her own watch.

"And mine." Xi agreed.

"Ours too." Lina added as she, Wanda, and Fred checked their teleportation watches.

"Great. So we're like, stuck out in the middle of nowhere, we don't know where we are, and we can't contact anybody?" Kitty wailed. "Great!" Rahne looked around her.

"It can't be…" She said as she shifted into wolf form. Sniffing the air, Rahne grinned as her suspicions were confirmed. "I know where we are!" Rahne said as she changed back. "We're in Scotland!"

"Scotland?" Fred blinked. Rahne nodded.

"I'd recognize the smell of home anywhere!"

"Lina, why don't you fly up and have a look around, see if there's any structures nearby?" Althea said. "And if you've got a holowatch, turn it on. We don't want to take any chances." Kurt nodded as he, Dead Girl, and Lina activated the holowatches they often carried with them when they had to go out in public. Lina seldom used hers as the Misfits were not big on tact or subtlety, but she still carried in around for emergency uses. Xi turned himself invisible just to be safe.

Lina flew up and scanned the surrounding area as far as she could. "I think I see a building of some kind! To the west!" She called down to her friends. "It looks pretty run down though."

"Not like we have much of a choice." Althea said. "Let's get a move on, see if there's anything there we can use to fix our watches or contact home."

"How far away did you say it was?" Dead Girl asked Lina.

"Two, two and a half miles, I think." Lina said.

"TWO MILES? Like, my feet will fall off!" Kitty said as she started walking.

"If only your mouth would." Wanda grumbled.

"Rahne, why don't you go wolf and scout up ahead? See if there's anything we should know about that your heightened senses can warn us of." Althea suggested.

"Taking orders from a Misfit." Kurt sighed as Rahne did what she was asked. "We're all doomed."

"Save it smurf-boy." Althea grinned, tongue-in-cheek. "Otherwise, next time I may just put my Toddles in charge." Kurt winced.

Rahne darted across the grass, through thickets and bushes, over hills, and under trees until she came to a stop on top of the last hill in front of a large lake. She saw the building Lina had seen, a large castle, but it didn't look run down to her and—more importantly—it didn't smell abandoned or run down. She smelled people. Lots of them.

Deciding to investigate further, Rahne turned back to human and walked down the hill to the edge of the lake.

"This is weird. It didn't look like this when I was a wolf." She mused as she felt a powerful urge to turn around and leave. The danger sign warning that the castle was old and falling apart didn't help. But Rahne had a suspicious thought niggling at the back of her mind and, on a whim, turned back into a wolf.

She looked at the castle again through her wolf form's eyes and saw that it did not look dilapidated in the least. Rahne was thrown for a moment when the danger sign she had seen not a moment ago was gone. She was even more startled by the presence of an ice bridge stretching from the shore to the other side of the lake, where the castle was.

"_There's no way I could've missed seeing that bridge_!" Rahne exclaimed to herself as she turned back to her human self. As soon as she did though, the ice bridge was gone, the castle looked like it was about to fall over and the danger sign was back.

Confused, irritated, but above all curious, Rahne cautiously put her foot over where she had seen the ice bridge and lowered her foot. Even though she still saw nothing, her foot definitely came to a rest on _something_.

Taking a deep breath, Rahne put her other foot on the now invisible bridge. Anyone looking at Rahne would've gaped to see her apparently suspended in midair. Rahne started walking, then when she was sure the bridge wouldn't vanish from under her, started to run across. She reached the other side and stood in front of the gigantic castle, resolved not to be put off by its appearance.

"I know that castle isn't old and run down." She said to herself. "Human senses can be tricked, but wolf sense are harder to fool!" Even as she steeled her resolve the castle seemed to…shift? Rahne rubbed her eyes and when she was done, the castle appeared before her as it did when she was in wolf form; huge, imposing, and in no way run down or abandoned.

Rahne started when she saw people walking around outside. They were dressed really oddly. Had she stumbled on some wacko cult? Rahne shook her head as she kept herself close to the wall.

"No, they're just kids like me." She said, confused. "What's going on?"

"Going somewhere?" Rahne heard a particularly obnoxious voice sneer. She peeked around a corner to see a sight fit to boil the young Scot girl's blood. A greasy sounding kid with platinum blond hair and two muscular, if dim looking, thugs standing on either side of him had cornered a red-haired girl weighed down with enough books for a half-dozen college level classes. There was no way she could defend herself like that and the creeps knew it. Rahne mentally labeled her Victim, as Logan trained his charges to label their opponents and other unknowns to keep track of them better.

Victim however, gave no indication that she felt endangered. "Oh sod off. I'm not in the mood for your petty little antics." She shot back.

"Watch it you filthy little Mudblood." The boy said back. Rahne had no idea what a 'mudblood' was and judging by Victim's reaction it wasn't anything good. She mentally labeled the boy Creep. "I suppose I'll just have to teach you some manners. Too bad Potty and the Weasel aren't here to save you. Gentlemen," Cree said to the two thugs with him, who Rahne labeled Goon #1 and Goon #2. "You know what to do." They both grinned and moved forward. That's when Rahne had seen enough.

"Back off!" Rahne demanded as she stepped into view. "Don't you lay a hand on her you _sassanach_!"

Creep looked thrown for a moment. He didn't recognize the red haired Scottish girl or her clothes, which were definitely marked her as an outsider around here.

"Get her!" He said to the smaller of the two thugs. Grinning stupidly, Goon #1 marched over to Rahne and cracked his knuckles in what was supposed to be a menacing threat.

Rahne rolled her eyes. After Danger Room sessions with Wolverine, plus her own side adventures, one overgrown punk wasn't going to scare her. "Final warning." She said. "Back off before I have to hurt you."

Creep laughed. "Go on!" He said to Goon #1 attempting to scare Rahne. "Show her what you're made of!" The thug aimed a punch at Rahne's head, which she ducked and responded with a punch to his unprotected stomach. The stupid brute went down with a wheeze, clutching his stomach and trying not to throw up.

His companion, Goon #2 charged at Rahne with the intent of avenging his friend. Rahne responded by delivering a sharp kick to this one's chest, sending him against the wall. Hard.

"Why you little—!" Creep said, furious at the dispatching of his goons. "I'll teach you what it means to tangle with a Malfoy!" He yelled as he pulled a long stick out of his pocket. Rahne raised a critical eyebrow.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of a little old stick?" Rahne asked. Creep and Victim looked thrown.

"Oh my gosh, she's not a student!" Victim realized. "She's a muggle!"

"Then the school wont be mad if I 'get rid of her.' " The blond haired creep snarled. "_Incendio_!" He shouted as a plume of fire sprouted from the stick—wands?—tip. Rahne leaped out of the way.

"What the heck—?" She exclaimed.

"_Stupefy_!" Malfoy shouted again as a bright beam nearly hit Rahne.

"That's it, if that's how you want to play it, fine! You're not the only one with powers boyo!" Rahne snarled as she started turning into a wolf.

"WEREWOLF!" Malfoy screamed as his face went pale. Even the girl seemed horrified at her defender now. Rahne snarled and leaped at her attacker, who was too unstrung to cast another spell. He howled and ran away after Rahne chomped her teeth down on the back of his robes tearing them—and a good chunk of his underwear—away. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" He shrieked as he ran off, his two goons woozily following him, bumping into each other every couple of steps.

Rahne turned back to the girl she saved and saw her crouching against the side of school, trying to keep as much distance between herself and Rahne as she could. "S-stay back!" She stammered as she pulled out her own wand.

"Hey, Hermoine! What's going on?" A new voice called. Rahne turned to see two boys, one red haired and the other black-haired and bespectacled, running up to her, stopping short when they saw Rahne.

"Harry! Ron! Look out! **Werewolf**!" The girl—Hermione—yelled.

"_This isn't good._" Rahne thought as Harry and Ron pulled out wands of their own and pointed them directly at Rahne.

00000000000000000000000

**A/N: Yup. It had to happen sooner or later…**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we there yet?" Kitty moaned as she walked through another thicket.

"Not yet." Kurt sighed. "I wonder what happened to Rahne?"

"She probably got occupied chasing a squirrel or something," Kitty muttered, unhappy that Rahne could move through this environment with such ease.

"We're almost there," Althea pointed out. "Look!" Up ahead of them were the lake and the castle Rahne had seen.

"It's like, totally about to fall apart." Kitty said. "There's no way that they'll be anything in there that can help us."

"I think you're right." Althea said unhappily. "We should probably go…"

"No." Wanda said suddenly, shaking her head. "Something's not right here. I don't think we're looking at what's really there."

"What do you mean?" Lina asked.

"Take it from me. I've had my memories and perceptions of reality altered so many times I've started to get a knack for recognizing what's real and what isn't. That," she pointed at the castle. "Is not what it seems to be. I think it's an illusion of some sort, to keep people away. Part of the illusion may even try to alter with our minds so that we **want** to stay away from it. Like you guys felt just now."

"Then that tells us that there's definitely something there worth checking into." Dead Girl said. "I noticed the same thing. Being dead gives you a kind of unique perception of reality."

"We've noticed." Kurt groaned.

"In that case, we head for that castle." Althea said. "I've got a feeling we'll find Rahne there too."

"How do we cross the lake?" Xi asked. "It's too wide to swim across." None of them could see the ice bridge that Rahne used—made by a couple of showing off students with too much extra time—thus leaving the Misfits and X-Men on the other side in something of a quandary.

"Well, I can swim over or create a wave to carry me over." Althea mused. "Lina can fly over and Kurt can teleport himself and maybe one or two others across at a time."

"That'd mean splitting up." Wanda pointed out.

"Can't be helped." Althea said. "Besides it makes it easier for us to scout the area and look for Rahne. From this point on, consider yourselves on a mission, that means codenames only if we run into anyone. When you reach the other side, take a discreet look around and keep in contact with the others. Our teleportation watches may not work, but our communicators should. Clear?" Everybody nodded. "Then let's go!"

At Althea's encouragement, the group broke up. Lina flew across the lake as Kurt teleported Kitty and Dead Girl, then Wanda and Xi, and finally Fred to the other side as Althea took "the scenic route" as she called it and started swimming across. She could have let Kurt simply teleport her across, but where was the fun in that?

When they were on the castle's grounds, they split up and wandered off in search of Rahne or anyone else who could help them.

Lina was of the most use in the air, which rendered the whole point of using her holowatch somewhat moot. She took off to the air, looking down on the castle grounds, flying just over the numerous spires, turrets, and towers that topped the caste.

Over to one side seemed to be a sporting field of some kind. Deciding to investigate, Lina flew over only to find it empty. Sighing she almost decided to head back when she suddenly saw people walking onto the field. She ducked inside one of the box seats—which seemed precariously perched on a number of towers situated on the ring around field—and waited. They were talking and she could just barely hear them, thanks to the field's acoustics. They were wearing blue robes and carrying…were those _broomsticks_? Lina wondered.

"Okay team!" One of them yelled. "Everybody get ready to airborne while I let the bludgers out." He opened a large crate he had carried with him and released two sleek, jet black balls that promptly flew in the air and started zigging and zagging all over the sky over the ground. Lina had a sinking feeling as one of them angled over to where she was hiding. Deciding that the word 'bludger' implied that she did **not** want to be hit with one, she flew out of the skybox and to her horror; the bludger started chasing her all over the field.

As you can guess, this made her rather noticeable to the people below. "Merlin's beard! What's that?" One of them asked, pointing at the bobbing and weaving Lina. "Is that some sort of dryad? Or overgrown doxy?"

"I have no idea." Another one of them blinked. "Somebody get Madam Hooch!"

Lina would gladly have assured them that she wasn't dangerous were it not for the fact that she was a little preoccupied at the moment, especially as the second bludger decided to join its brother in attempting to knock Lina senseless.

"Wings don't fail me now." She muttered as she flew, suddenly grateful for all the aerial obstacle courses the Joes and X-Men had set up. She nimbly avoided the bludgers repeated efforts to pound her face in.

Finally though, Lina started to get tired and her reflexes slowed. A bludger hurled itself straight at her. Lina, acting purely on instinct, started to turn away. The bludger impacted against her wing, which looked deceptively fragile. The ball shredded itself on impact, though one of the pieces continued onwards, hitting Lina in the gut.

Grasping her stomach, Lina barely managed to get herself down without falling. Curled up to protect her injured stomach, she failed to notice the crowd gathered around her and soon blacked out.

"All right, what's this all about a monster?" Madam Hooch said as she walked onto the Quidditch field. "I honestly don't have time for cryptic messages and—good heavens!" She exclaimed when she saw Lina. "Who—what—? Where did…_this_ come from?" She asked the students who had come onto the pitch for practice. None of them could answer her. "I suppose I should take it to Madam Poppy or Hagrid, they might know what…it is." Hooch mused as she magically levitated Lina off the ground and took her off the pitch, leaving behind a gossiping gaggle of confused students whose minds were no longer on Quidditch.

Meanwhile. Kitty had managed to sneak into the castle—three guesses how—and promptly started gaping at the weirdness all around her; ghosts, talking paintings, trick stairs, suits of armor that seemed to speak, and dozens of students and teachers in black robes.

Trying desperately not to get in the way, Kitty blindly headed down one corridor and ran smack dap into a creepy looking old guy who was named Argus Filch.

"What 'ave we 'ere? A student playing hookey? If only they let me get the stocks and manacles out, then we'd not have any of this nonsense." He muttered as he stalked towards an increasingly frightened Kitty.

Kitty, understandably, turned and ran away. She was so scared she barely noticed when she—literally—ran through a gaggle of Hufflepuffs walking through the halls. They stopped and gaped as this ghost girl ran right through them and kept running straight into—and through—the wall.

"I can tell it's going to be one of _those_ days." Susan Bones sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt was surreptitiously 'porting through the castle when his holowatch started going on the fritz. "Uh-oh." Kurt gulped as his human façade dropped away, leaving him in all his blue furred glory. "Great," he muttered. "What next?" he turned around to see that he had ended up teleporting into what looked like a library; an occupied library. "Uh-oh." He groaned as he spied a pair of students gaping at him.

For a moment they just stared at him, thinking that he was the result of some Weasley twin confectionary prank, like when they turned Neville Longbottom into a giant canary. After a moment though they abandoned this theory on the grounds that (a) the Weasley twins weren't _that_ good, (b) the Weasleys had been too busy to make something this complex, and (c)…it was just too bloody bizarre for even Fred and George to think of. Having discounted the Weasley option the students then concluded that this wasn't a prank and was indeed a real, blue furred…thing. From which the following action naturally flowed.

"AAAHHHH!" They screamed, running out of the library and annoying the scary looking librarian—as if there was another kind—Madam Pince who looked crossly at Kurt, blinked, and then started screaming herself. Kurt, feeling surprised—and a bit put out, truth be told—responded thusly.

"AAAHHHH!" He screamed as he teleported away.

Outside, Rahne stood frozen as the two wands were pointed at her. After seeing one wand in action, she didn't want to see what two could do. Unfortunately she was still in wolf form and couldn't communicate to the boys or the girl who was still clinging to the side of the castle, as far away from Rahne as she could get. Rahne didn't want to risk startling them by turning back to normal, so they were stuck in a Mexican, err, **British** standoff.

"_If only there was something to distract them long enough for me to turn back to normal without shocking them into doing something I'd regret." _Rahne thought_. "But what could be that convenient?" _Rahne sniffed the air. "_Is that brimstone?_"

"YAAAH!" Kurt yelled as he reappeared and promptly found himself staring down the business end of two wands.

"It apparated!" Harry yelped.

"Impossible!" Hermione protested. "You **can't** apparate _or_ disapparate on Hogwarts grounds! It's in Hogwarts: A History!"

"Then lend it a copy, because I don't think it's read it!" Harry shot back. "What is it?"

"**Demon**!" Ron shouted. "Wasn't a **werewolf** enough for one day?"

"Apparently not." Harry responded dryly. "You know I should really be used to things like this…"

"You and me both." Kurt sighed.

"It talks!" Ron yelped. "Please don't tell me the werewolf talks too!"

"The what?" Kurt blinked.

"Werewolf!" Ron shouted.

"There." Kurt pointed at Rahne. "There wolf. There castle." He added, pointing to the castle beside them.

"Why are you talking like that?" Harry asked. Kurt blinked.

"I thought you wanted me to." He said.

"No, I don't want you to." Harry replied. Kurt shrugged.

"Suit yourself. I'm easy." Hermione and Rahne rolled their eyes—which isn't easy for a wolf to do—in a way that said 'Boys!'

"Who—what are you?" Harry asked him.

"Kurt!" Rahne shouted, inadvertently answering Harry, as she turned back to normal, startling Hermione something fierce. "Am I glad to see you!"

"Hold on, how does a werewolf and a demon know each other?" Ron asked.

"I'm not a werewolf you silly twit!" Rahne answered.

"And I'm not a demon, either! I'm German!" Kurt answered. There was a very awkward pause. Harry coughed. "Um…could we forget I said that?" Kurt asked.

"We're trying." Rahne told him.

"Moving along…" Hermione sighed. "You can't be a werewolf, can you? I mean it isn't a full moon tonight…it's not even night!"

"I just said that." Rahne sighed.

"Then I guess you're not a demon?" Harry asked, lowering his wand. Kurt shook his head.

"_Nein_. Well, mostly _nein_. You see my father was a demon lord who had been turned into a human when he met my mother so I'm about a quarter demon…or at least I was after the experiments…" He looked up as he saw the blank faces on Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Well that certainly clears things up." Ron said sarcastically.

"Can we not get into this now?" Rahne sighed. "Let's just find the others."

"You mean there's **more** of you?" Ron yelped. "More not-werewolves and not-demons?"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean…I'm sorry but that was one of the most confusingly phrased questions I've ever heard." Rahne answered.

"So, who else **is** there?" Harry asked. As if his words had been a cue—and you know they were—Susan Bones ran up to them, seemingly out of breath.

"Ghost girl!" She gasped in between breaths.

"Oh that's just Moaning Myrtle." Ron said dismissively. Susan shook her head. "It isn't Moaning Myrtle?" He asked.

"No! It's an out of control girl running through people and the walls shrieking in a really high annoying voice!"

"…So it **is** Moaning Myrtle?" Ron blinked. It was at this point that Susan decided to speak directly to Harry in lieu of simply slapping the stupid out of Ron.

"Wait, does this girl say the word 'like' at an annoyingly frequent basis?" Rahne asked. Susan nodded. "I think we found Kitty." Rahne concluded dryly.

"Mrs. Norris?" Ron blinked. It was then that Hermione slapped him upside the head. "OWW! What was **that** for?"

"If you have to ask—" Hermione said as she smacked him again. Kurt and Rahne looked at each other.

"How do we always find them? Are we a weirdo magnet or something?" Kurt asked.

At that moment, Harry was asking Susan the same question.

00000000000000

A/N: I trust you can guess where the 'there wolf' sketch came from. I forgot to add last time, Harry Potter is © to J.K. Rowling. P.S. no offense to any Germans meant.


	5. Chapter 5

In the castle dungeons, there was the common room for the students of Slytherin House. One of the students sitting in the common room was a tall black boy with high cheekbones and long, slating eyes—generally thought of as good looking—named Blaise Zabini. Despite never being that large a player in the happenings and goings on in and around Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he nevertheless attracted attention from certain quarters—mostly fan fiction writers.

At the moment, Blaise Zabini was attempting to study a task made impossible when fellow Slytherin Draco Malfoy and his two henchmen ran through the entrance to the common room, babbling and screaming incoherently. As you can imagine, this makes studying rather difficult, as any student at the Xavier Institute would also be willing to testify to.

Zabini groaned, put down his books and went over to the still babbling Malfoy. He waited for Malfoy to calm down. When this didn't happen as quickly as he would like, Blaise decided to force the issue by slapping Malfoy across the face, which not only stopped Malfoy's gibbering, but also felt incredibly good (as Hermione Granger can attest).

"If you think of saying, 'Thanks I needed that.' " Blaise said. "I'll slap you again for using such a clichéd line. Now, what's going on?"

"Werewolf!" Draco yelled as tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dumber (also known as Crabbe and Goyle) nodded earnestly. Fighting down the urge to say, 'there wolf!' Blaise asked.

"You ran into a werewolf? In the middle of the afternoon?"

"It wasn't a tabby that did this to me!" Draco howled, showing Blaise his torn robes and underwear.

"I didn't need to see that." Blaise groaned, turning away. "Regardless, how do you know it was werewolf?"

"It was a girl who turned into wolf right in front of me! What else could it have been?" Draco snapped.

"A friend of mine?" A voice suggested—literally—out of nowhere.

"What the hell—If it's you Peeves, then we're not amused." Blaise growled. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish." Suddenly Blaise found himself staring eye to eye with an odd, golden-eyed, green scaled, reptilian creature that could've been a Slytherin mascot. "Hello. I am called Xi. Do you have any cookies?"

"AHHHHH!" Draco screamed. Crabbe and Goyle tried to run but only succeeded in crashing into each other and knocking themselves unconscious.

Xi blinked. "A simple 'no' would have sufficed…" He said. "Where did you see this 'werewolf?' you claimed you saw?" Xi asked Malfoy. His only answer was more gibbering. Xi turned to Zabini. "Do you want to hit him again or should I do it?"

"Go ahead." Zabini said numbly, too shocked to do anything. "Everyone else does." Xi nodded.

"Thank you." Xi turned around and smacked Malfoy across the face. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

"O-outside. Near the main doors…now stay away from me you monster!" Draco said as he finally remembered to pull out his wand. Xi, shaking his head in amusement, punched Malfoy in the head, knocking him unconscious before Xi turned invisible again and left.

Zabini looked at Malfoy groaning on the floor and decided that not getting involved in the happenings and goings on at Hogwarts was definitely a good policy, one he meant to continue following.

Wanda meanwhile, was walking through the hallways trying to be inconspicuous. She saw an unlocked door and entered it. This proved to be a bad idea as it was the door to the main hall, where lunch was being served to dozens of students who turned around to see someone who was clearly not dressed in the usual Hogwarts attire. Boys stared at Wanda's provocative, if not particularly revealing, outfit and the girls gave her an icy glare and a "harrumph!" for her troubles.

All in all, this was not a good way to stay inconspicuous.

Not willing to be daunted, Wanda strolled in walking between the tables of students in a vain effort to blend in. When someone gave a wolf-whistle, Wanda felt her patience begin to fray. She walked over to one table to ask if anyone had seen her friends.

Guess which table she ended up walking to. Go on, guess. I dare you.

"What do **you** want?" The pug-faced Slytherin girl, Pansy Parkinson sneered. "Directions to decent robe shop I hope."

"I was wondering if you had seen some friends of mine." Wanda asked, holding onto her temper with both hands.

"I think I saw them working the nightshift." Pansy grinned. "With the rest of the prostitutes."

"You mean like your mother?" Wanda snapped back. Pansy turned red with fury and started shrieking at Wanda.

"Drop dead you skank!" She screeched. "Before I hex you into something even uglier!" It was then that the candles in the great hall started flickering and the plates started rattling. This invariably was abad sign. When Wanda was involved, it was portent of things to come.

"You want to talk about **hexes**?" Wanda said, her hands glowing as she powered up. "You don't know **a thing** about hexes until you tangle with the **Scarlet Witch**!"

Suddenly, all the food, all the plates and cups and silverware, not to mention the tables and a few suits of armor, started to fly into the air, circling about in a wild maelstrom. The food began to rain down, pelting anyone and everyone, save Wanda as the students started screaming in fright, none of them louder than Pansy.

Attracted by all the noise and commotion, Severus Snape decided to investigate. "What the blazes is going on?" Snape demanded as he poked his head into the room. He got his answer when he was promptly hit in the face with a pumpkin pastry. Snape slowly pulled his head out of the room and walked away, muttering something about seeing Dumbeldore for a pay raise.

The noise was hearable even outside the castle. Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Susan gaped at the sheer volume of what sounded like unrelenting chaos mixed with too much plot. Kurt and Rahne just looked at each other.

"Wanda. Definitely Wanda."


	6. Chapter 6

"Rahne? Come on, where are you girl? RAA-HNE!" Fred blinked. "Wait, I'm thinking of Lassie. Never mind." Fred stomped through the thick woods surrounding the castle that he had gotten himself lost in. It was dark and creepy…but on the upside, he didn't see any crazy squirrels or rabbits so it wasn't all bad.

As Fred approached the end of the forest, a group of Hogwarts students waited outside the home of Hogwarts' Care of Magical Creature professor, Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid himself was busy attempting to demonstrate the usefulness of Blast-Ended Skrewts—key word: **trying** as there where no uses for said Skrewts—when all of a sudden Madam Hooch interrupted his lecture; not that anyone minded.

"Merlin's Beard…" Hagrid gasped when he saw what Madam Hooch brought with her. "What the blue blazes is that?" He said, pointing at the unconscious Lina.

"I was hoping you could tell me. It flew onto the Quidditch field."

"Well, I'll take a look but I can't make any promises." Hagrid said. "Never seen a creature like this before. What's it doing wearing clothes?"

"I honestly couldn't say." Hooch blinked, neither one of them genuinely considering the possibility of it being human or near-human. "Could it be some sort of were-creature?"

"Were-creature?" Neville Longbottom blinked from the still watching students.

"If anyone says 'there creature.' " Anthony Goldstein warned. "You'll get your wands snapped over your heads."

"Still and all, I wonder if it could be some Dark Creature…" Hagrid mused as he traced a finger along Lina's wing.

"GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF HER!" Fred bellowed as he plowed his way out of the trees, knocking two of them aside. The students screamed.

"It's a giant!" Neville yelled. Madam Hooch took out her wand.

"Stand back!" Fred never even heard her over the blood pounding in his ears at the sight of Lina lying unconscious on the ground. He roared. "Locomotor mortis!" Hooch shouted, attempting to bring Fred down by locking his legs in place. Fred kept rushing onwards, not slowed in the slightest.

"**Stupefy**!" Hooch tried again, with no better luck. Fred's invulnerable skin also apparently prevented the spells from affecting him.

"He must be a giant if magic just bounces off him like that." Goldstein said, eyes wide.

"Then I guess we'll do this the non-magical way." Hagrid growled as he rushed up to meet Fred. "Git! You bloody stupid lout! This is no place fer you!" Hagrid punched Fred right in the face, staggering him, but not knocking him over.

"If that's how you want to play it." Fred growled back. "This is why no one beats The Blob!" He delivered a punch of his own to Hagrid's middle, causing him to double over. But Hagrid's half-giant ancestry made him resilient too. It descended into a slugging match between Hagrid and Fred. Madam Hooch just stood there and gaped.

"Now what do we do?" Neville asked as he watched them duke it out.

"What else?" Dean Thomas smirked. "I got five galleons on Hagrid!"

"You're on!" Seamus Finnigan said.

"Has it occurred to you that if Hagrid loses, that giant or blob or whatever he is will just tear into us next?" Goldstein asked.

"Well at least one of us will die a little richer." Dean reasoned. Goldstein rolled his eyes.

"Gryffindors." He muttered.

000000000000000000000000

Althea was roaming the castle grounds, looking for Rahne. So far she hadn't found anything. As she turned a blind alley, she bumped into an elderly looking woman in a black robe and pointy hat.

"Good heavens! Who are you?" She asked in a Scottish accent. Althea tried to come up with a plausible answer.

"Umm…exchange student?"

And failed miserably.

"Why wasn't I informed?" The woman asked crossly. "I'm the Deputy Headmistress. What's your name?"

"Al-er, Alison DeGambier. Yeah."

"Have you been sorted yet? What House are you in, what year?"

"Umm…well you see." Althea said as she started looking for a good place to run to when she received a reprieve.

"Professor McGonagall!" A girl called. Althea looked over her shoulder to see a group of teenagers walking over to them, including Kurt and Rahne!

"We need to talk to you." A black haired boy with glasses added.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, now is not the best of times for me to—" She trailed off as she stared at the rest of their party. "Rahne?" She gasped. Rahne blinked.

"Aunt Minerva?"

00000000000000000000000000


	7. Chapter 7

"And to think…I didn't believe this day could get any more interesting." Harry mused.

"Rahne? What are you doing **here**?" McGonagall asked, shocked that her niece—and several other seemingly random people—could just **show** **up** at Hogwarts, one of the most secret places in the world and none of them were witches or wizards!

"Aunt? She's your aunt?" Althea asked Rahne.

"Well sort of." Rahne admitted. "It's a long stories. She's good friends with my mum, Moira McTaggert so she just sort of became my 'aunt.' "

"Rahne, who are these **people**?" McGonagall asked, looking at Kurt as if unsure if 'people' was the proper term to use. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, anybody…just what is going on?"

"Well…you see Aunt Minerva…I'm that is I'm…." Rahne hesitated.

"Do you mean she doesn't know that you're a mutant?" Kurt asked.

"Mutant?" McGonagall blinked.

"Whut's that?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean what's that?" Althea asked. "Do you mean to say that none of you have heard of mutants?" Blank expressions greeted her. Hermione raised a hand.

"I have…a little."

"So are you muggles?" Ron asked.

"Excuse me?" Rahne asked, offended.

"Well you're not witches or wizards, right? So that makes you a muggle…doesn't it? I mean you are human, aren't you?"

"Well genetically speaking—"

"Jean-etically?"

"Genes, genetics, DNA! Honestly don't any of you people know anything about science?" Althea demanded. Hermione raised her hand again.

"Well of course **she** would." Ron muttered.

"Look it's simple." Hermione said. "DNA and genes are the things inside you that determine how tall you are or what color hair or eyes you have. Some people have a special gene that, when active, turns them into mutants with special…abilities."

"Don't you know anything about mutants Aunt Minerva?" Rahne asked. "My mum is a geneticist and all…"

"We usually don't talk shop." Professor McGonagall admitted. "And I never really understood muggle ideas."

"So you all are witches and wizards and magic users?" Kurt asked. She nodded. Kurt repressed a slight shudder. Being raised Catholic and hearing the word 'witch' was not a great combination. Amanda being a sorcerer was one thing. A witch was another. But seeing as he was part-demon, he felt that he was the last person to start throwing stones.

"So you're all mutants." Susan said, bringing everyone back to the matter at hand. "So that accounts for why you look the way you do?" Kurt winced.

"Partially…my mutant ability is to teleport. Like so," he demonstrated by teleporting from one side of the group to the other. "But my looks are from experimentation my mother and Magneto did to me, they brought out my father's heritage."

"What was he?" Harry asked. Kurt shrugged it what was supposed to be a nonchalant manner.

"Oh, he's an demon lord from another dimension." Ron's jaw dropped.

"Blimey! And your mum?"

"She's a blue, shape shifting mutant terrorist named Mystique."

"So that's why you're blue." Harry said.

"You'd be blue too, if your mother was a terrorist and your father was a demon." Kurt said, trying not to dwell on it.

"We probably shouldn't go into Kurt's full family tree right now." Althea said. "It gets way too confusing."

"More confusing than **that**?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah." Kurt sighed. "**Way** more confusing."

"Let's find Kitty, Xi and the others." Rahne said. "They should be around here, shouldn't they?"

"What does Kitty do? Is she the one who walks through walls?" Ron asked.

"That's her." Rahne said. "Why?" Ron pointed behind her.

"That's why." Kitty barreled out of the castle, through the walls and kept running and didn't stop until Kurt stood directly in her path and shouted.

"**Stop**!" Kitty, seeing a familiar face, slowed down and stopped.

"Guys…" She panted. "…freaky castle…nasty janitors…talking pictures…ghosts…"

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry said belatedly. "You get used to it…eventually…or so I've been told anyway."

"You should see the dungeons." A voice came out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" Hermione asked.

"I did." Xi said as he reappeared. "Hello."

"AAAAHHHH!" Hermione and Ron screamed. Xi blinked.

"Is this how all British people greet each other?" He asked Rahne.

"Just the English." She said with a straight face. McGonagall had her wand out and pointing at Xi.

"What the heavens is **that**?"

"Oh that's just Xi." Althea said.

"Well he was a genderless genetically engineered assassin for the terrorist organization Cobra…" Rahne began.

"…But now I like cookies and hugging." Xi finished. Harry and Susan blinked.

"You're putting us on." Harry said.

"Nope." Althea corrected. "They aren't."

"Unbelievable." Ron gulped.

"And these are the sort of people you associate with?" Professor McGonagall gaped as she looked at Rahne.

"I'm not entirely sure how this happened either." She admitted. "But I could've done worse."

"Thanks." Althea said dryly, knowing Rahne wasn't serious. "Best endorsement I've heard all year."

"Better than that Malfoy guy." Rahne said, wrinkling her nose.

"You know Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall blinked.

"I saw him and his two bully boys try to attack her." Rahne said, indicating Hermione. "I scared them off."

"You're not the only one." Xi said. "I was exploring the dungeons when he ran in screaming. I used him to find you…after I punched him out."

"You punched Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked in what was supposed to be a severe expression.

"I slapped him to get him to stop screaming." Xi said. "I punched him when he tried to attack me." McGonagall sighed.

"I suppose that was inevitable." She admitted.

"He really shouldn't be picking fights with that glass jaw of his." Hermione pointed out. McGonagall looked at her and was going to ask how she knew, but then thought better of it.

"Where is the rest of your party?" She asked Rahne.

"I guess they were looking for me, now I'm looking for them."

"Here comes Wanda." Kitty pointed. Sure enough, Wanda was storming towards them, clearly in a foul mood. "Uh…what's up?"

"Do you have any idea?" She demanded. "Of just how obnoxious the students here are?"

"Yes." McGonagall said flatly. Wanda looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts." A sinking suspicion overcame her. "I assume you know something about the…calamity in the Great Hall?"

"Like I said." Wanda answered. "The students are obnoxious. Some brat of a girl couldn't keep her mouth shut."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it was a pug-faced girl named Pansy?" Hermione shrewdly asked.

"Bingo." Wanda groaned.

"Hmmm….wonder where Fred is…" Althea asked. At that moment an out of breath Anthony Goldstein ran up.

"Professor McGonagall!" He exclaimed in between pants. "There's a…giant or something…fighting with Professor Hagrid!"

"**What**?" McGonagall blinked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took out their wands.

"We have to help him!" Harry said as he prepared to run off.

"Hold it!" Althea said. "Did this 'giant' happen to have a mohawk?"

Goldstein nodded. "Yeah."

"You **know** a **giant**?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"He's not a giant. He's a mutant named Fred Dukes, also called The Blob." Wanda said.

"Why's he attacking Hagrid, if he's your friend." Harry snapped out of concern for one of his favorite people.

"Good question." Althea said. "I don't know."

"I think it had something to do with the giant insect doxy or whatever it was that Madam Hooch brought over." Goldstein offered.

"Lina!" Rahne exclaimed.

"That would do it." Althea sighed. "Let's go before he tears this Hagrid apart."

"Or the other way around." Harry said as they ran off.

Professor McGonagall stood rooted to the spot for a moment. "I need a vacation." She sighed as she chased after them.


	8. Chapter 8

"You know I've seen a fair number of brawls, living at the Pit and all." Althea commented calmly. "But not many this destructive." She finished as Hagrid and Fred proceeded to grapple and pound each other. The panicked Ravenclaw and Gryiffindor students had retreated to a safe distance…and continued to place bets.

"Hagrid it's okay!" Hermione yelled. "It's just a big misunderstanding!"

"Really big." Rahne agreed.

"Fred! Knock it off!" Wanda yelled.

"I don't think they're listening." Kitty pointed out as another table went flying through the air.

"Ya think?" Kurt asked.

"Wanda. Stop them." Althea ordered. McGonagall just looked at her.

"And just **how** do you suppose she should do that? Do you think that—oh my." She blinked as Wanda powered up and hexed both Fred and Hagrid, knocking them both into the pumpkin patch.

"Hmmmm….pumpkin." Fred's voice came from a jack o'lantern jammed on his head.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hagrid said, standing up with one foot stuck in another pumpkin. "There's this giant…"

"He's not a giant." McGonagall sighed. "Well, not really. It's a long story."

"Uh…what's going on?" Lina asked as she walked over, still cradling her stomach.

"Lina! You're okay!" Fred said, spying her through the jack o'lanterns eye-holes. He tromped over to her and gave her a crushing embrace.

"Let me guess, she's a mutant too?" Ron asked Althea.

"Gee, what was your first clue?" Susan answered sarcastically.

"Mutants? Well that would explain a few things." Anthony said.

"What're those?" Hagrid asked.

"We'll explain later." Harry sighed. "We really ought to see Professor Dumbeldore…"

"OWWWW!" Lina yelped. "I'm happy to see you too Fred, but that hurts!"

"Sorry." Fred said meekly as he put her down. Lina looked up and giggled at the sight of Fred with a pumpkin on his head, wringing his hands at the thought of having hurt her. She had to stop laughing when her stomach hurt again. "Ow! Those bludgers really **hurt**." She moaned.

"Tell me about it." Harry muttered, looking at his arm. "Maybe we should head back to the castle so you can see Madam Pomfrey. She's the nurse. She can fix you right up."

"Really?" Lina asked.

"Hey if she can re-grow all the bones in my arm I don't think a bruised stomach will be much of a challenge." Harry shrugged.

"Re-grow all the **bones** in your arm?" Lina gaped.

"Let's just get back to the castle and see Dumbeldore." McGonagall sighed. "Not to mention my brandy."

As the assembled group made their way into the castle, they found a welcome party waiting for them…after a fashion. On the one side was a very angry looking Professor Snape; bits pumpkin pasty still stuck on his face, on the other side was Neville Longbottom; who had ran to the castle shortly after the fight between Hagrid and Fred began, and in between them was an old man with a thick white beard that went down his front.

"Professor Dumbeldore!" Harry exclaimed. "These are—" Dumbeldore held up his hand.

"Before you begin." He said. "There is a little matter I need to take care of first. Neville, please lead the way." Neville whimpered and started walking down to the castle dungeons, but not the Slytherin Dorm.

"In there…" He said, pointing. "That's where I saw it."

"Saw what?" Hermione asked.

"See for yourselves." Neville gulped. They opened the door and peered inside. Inside was the oddest sight ever seen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

There was a band playing. A band made up of the ghosts of Hogwarts. Peeves the poltergeist was there too, singing loudly. On the floor where the four House Ghosts: The Bloody Baron of Slytherin, Nearly Headless Nick of Gryffindor, the Fat Friar of Hufflepuff, and the Green Lady of Ravenclaw, singing in a chorus line. In between the four of them was a familiar figure.

"Dead Girl?" Rahne gaped.

"Dead Girl?" Ron asked. "Who's—what's—"

"Don't ask." Kurt sighed. "Don't ask." They looked on as Dead Girl and the ghosts started singing her favorite song from her favorite movie. Three guesses what it is.

"…_Who vows forever to by her side and that's the story of our Coorpse Briiiiide_!" Peeves wailed, as the chorus line picked up the chorus.

"_Die, die we all pass away! But don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay! And you might try 'n' hide" and you might try 'n' pray…But we all end up the remains of the daaaaay_!"

Everyone just stared.

Rahne found her voice first.

"I knew I shouldn't have given her that soundtrack for her last Dead Day party." She sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, holder of the Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and featured on the 101st Wizard Card, (he probably had a couple of other pointless titles but really, only the first and last ones were the ones that mattered to him) blinked at one of the oddest sights he had seen in his long—very long—years.

Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the professor's table in the Great Hall, flanked by the heads of the four Houses of Hogwarts: Minerva McGonagall of Gryffindor (also his Deputy Headmistress), Severus Snape of Slytherin, Filius Flitwick of Ravenclaw, and Pomona Sprout of Hufflepuff as well as Rubeus Hagrid, Argus Filch, Madam Hooch, and Poppy Pomfrey.

The students of Hogwarts, among them Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, Anthony Goldstein, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy were also present, sitting at their long tables.

"So tell me…" Dumbledore said warmly at their guests. "Just who are you all?" He asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Is everyone clear on the concept of mutants?" Althea asked. It had taken half an hour just to get **that** out of the way. Half an hour of constantly having to answer the same questions again and again…no; they were **not** magic users, **yes**; they were sure they weren't magic users and **no**; this wasn't a dream so stop asking!

"Well, I'm Althea Delgado, but I'm usually called Wave Dancer when I'm on missions." She said. "I can breathe underwater and I'm hydrokinetic." Seeing that few of them understood the term, she sighed and summoned the water in several drinking goblets and manipulated it around her before settling the water back in their cups. Wanda was next.

"My name is Wanda Maximoff. I'm the Scarlet Witch. I create hex bolts that affect probability and cause chaos. Any questions?" She asked sweetly. Everyone hastily shook their heads, assuring her that, after her earlier 'demonstration' in the Great Hall, **no** **one** had any questions about **just** what she could do. "Glad to hear it."

"My name is Kitty Pryde or Shadowcat and I, like, phase through solid objects."

"I'm Fred Dukes. But you can call me The Blob," He said, cracking his knuckles in a way that said that they had better. "I'm super strong and super tough. Nothing can hurt me and—ooh! Chicken!" He said as he took several pieces of a frightened student's plate.

"Oh brother…" Kurt sighed. "I'm Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler." Kurt said, a little nervous at being seen without his image inducer. "I teleport and am…fuzzy." He coughed.

Xi looked around. "My name is Xi. I'm a genderless assassin. I turn invisible and can read genetic coding" At this, four students in the school gulped. "….does anyone have any chocolate chip cookies?" Xi continued.

"For the love of god, **don't** give him any!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Umm, I'm Lina Chakram also called Dragonfly. I think you can figure out why." She said weakly. "I can fly." She didn't want anyone to laugh at her if she spat out her webbing from her mouth. Dead Girl spoke up next.

"I'm Dead Girl…just Dead Girl." She said. "I'm dead."

"Say what?" Harry said who—bless him—had been trying his darnest to follow what was being said. "How can you be dead?"

"Very easily, apparently."

"But if you're here talking to us…" Hermione pointed out logically. "And you're not a ghost…" Dead Girl sighed.

"Here we go again. Xi? Could you give them a demonstration?" Xi nodded.

"Okay." He shrugged as he casually tore Dead Girl's head off with his claws.

Her head bounced across the floor and rolled to a stop right in front of the professor's table.

Horrified screams and gasps echoed across the Great Hall. The professors leaped to their feet and pointed their wands at Xi.

"You…you….monster!" Madam Pomfrey shouted, her face pale.

"Whoa, what a rush!" Dead Girls' disembodied head said. The professors looked at her severed head with astonishment and no little fright. Dead Girl spun her head around. "Hey you!" She shouted to her body. "Over here! NO! Not that way, this way! Waitaminute…I'm the one with ears!"

"I think I need a change of underwear…" Ron whined.

"Oh for heaven's sake." Althea sighed as she nonchalantly picked up Dead Girl's head and carried it over to her body, which was fumbling about trying to find it. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Dead Girl chirped as she set her head back on her shoulders. "That's better." Rahne blinked.

"I have no idea how I'm supposed to follow an act like that." She said. "Anyway, I'm Rahne Sinclair, but you can call me Wolfsbane." Rahne transformed to a wolf and then back, pausing just long enough for them to see her 'in between' form before turning back to normal.

"We're part of two mutant teams, the Misfits and the X-Men." Althea continued.

"So you're a mermaid, but you're not…" Snape said to Althea. "And you are a witch, but you're not…and you're a not-ghost, a not-giant, a pair of not-demons, a not-dryad, a not-inferi and a not-werewolf?" He said to Kitty, Fred, Xi, Kurt, Lina, Dead Girl, and Rahne in turn.

"Sounds about right." Althea said, "So…you guys are witches and wizards huh? How's that going for you?"

"Hem hem." Someone coughed in what was supposed to be a discreet and tactful manner.

"Could be better." Snape answered.

"Speak of the devil." McGonagall moaned.

"Professor Dumbledore! Just what are these…things doing here?" A squat toad-like woman said as she hurried into the hall.

"She's an even uglier version of Ms. March." Althea said to Kurt. Dumbledore smiled that anyone with half a brain knew had to be forced.

"Ahh, Miss Umbridge…our guests are here to see the school in the interests of mutant-magical cooperation."

"_What_?" The wretched little woman gasped, "There has been no such authority for the Minister! This is unacceptable and a complete violation of—"

"The Headmaster has final say on Hogwarts matters." McGonagall told her, with no little pleasure. "If he says Rahne and her friends stay, then they stay."

Fuming with thwarted fury, Umbridge stormed out of the Great Hall. "I will get rid of those freaks yet!" She snarled as she left.

"Charming woman." Althea drawled.

"You're right, she could be Miss March's sister!" Kurt agreed.

"Thank you for sticking up for us." Rahne said. "But won't you get in trouble?"

"No more than the usual." Dumbledore said with a grin. "Now, why don't you have some dinner, then spend the night in our dorms. You can wait here until an owl finds your friends."

"An owl?" Fred asked.

"I think we should stay." Xi said. Then, he quietly added so that only the Misfits and X-Men could here. "I sense that there are mutants here. Several of them."

"Really?" Althea said. "Then we should definitely stay until the others find us. Knowing my sisters, it probably won't be too long anyway."

0000000000000000000000

MEANWHILE, AT THE XAVIER INSTITUTE 

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Todd yelled at Trinity as the rest of the Misfits and X-Men watched them work to try and find their missing teammates.

"It's like we said! We can't trace their teleportation watches or their mutant powers!" Trinity said.

"Well it's not like they could just vanish off the face of the Earth!" Scott snapped. Then he paused. "They **couldn't**, could they?"

"Probably not." Quinn said. Daria and Brittany smacked her.

"Look, they're almost definitely alive but they're being hidden by something." Brittany said.

"Well if we can't find them with your technology how can we find them?" Peter scoffed. "Magic?"

The three girls looked at each other and their eyes lit up.

"We have to make a phone call." They said eagerly.

0000000000000000000000000000

**IRELAND**

"Phone for you, sir." A massive man in a butler suit said to a teenage boy.

"Thank you Butler." The boy said as he picked up the phone.

"Fowl Manor, Artemis Fowl II speaking, how may I help you?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, this is cozy." Rahne said as she an Althea looked around the Gryffindor common room.

The mutants had been sent to spend the night in the common rooms of the four Houses. Rahne and Althea were spending the night with the Gryffindors, Kurt and Fred with the Hufflepuffs, Lina, Wanda, and Kitty with the Ravenclaws, and Xi and Dead Girl with the Slytherins.

"Thanks." Harry said. He, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and several other Gryffindors were sitting in the common room with them, eager to learn more about mutants.

"So…you turn into a wolf?" Ron asked. "Does that make you a werewolf? If you bite people, will they turn into werewolves too?"

Rahne shook her head. "Never happened, so I guess I'm not a werewolf by your definition."

"Professor Lupin would've loved to meet you." Hermione said. "He **is** a werewolf." She added for Rahne and Althea's benefit.

"So you're mutants…" Neville said nervously. "How's that going for you?"

Rahne and Althea pretended to think it over.

"Well let's see…aside from the exposure we've gotten and the threats, hatred, violence and calls for legislation to monitor us, lock us up, or kill us its been pretty okay." Althea said.

"Though the constant attacks by enemies, both human and mutant supremacists, gets a little old." Rahne sighed.

"And the kidnappings, the alien abductions, the constant stream of enemies…"

"We really should try cutting down on making enemies." Rahne mused.

"That or get rid of some of the ones we have." Althea agreed.

"How?" Rahne asked. "Send them a Hallmark card saying, 'Sorry we're no longer enemies, please seek employment elsewhere?' "

The Gryffindors just gaped at them.

"Enemies, plural?" Harry asked. "How many?" Rahne rolled her eyes.

"And the can of worms has been opened."

"Let's see…" Althea said. "There's Magneto and his Acolytes, the Hellfire Club, Mystique, the Kingpin, the wolves, Juggernaught, Trask, Eddington, Gyrich, Creed, Stryker, Purity, the Friends of Humanity, Mr. Sinister and his Marauders, the Snarks, Dr. Doom, Cobra, Hydra…demons are really more of a nuisance than enemies…Ms. March, Mayor Chandler, Bonnie Blake, Senator Kelly, Apocalypse, Ms. March…" Althea listed.

"You said Ms. March twice." Neville pointed out.

"Yeah, well I **really** don't like her. Think of her as a non-magical version of Umbridge."

"Say no more." Harry winced. "I thought I had it bad with Voldemort out to kill me!"

"Don't say that name!" Ron hissed. Rahne looked at them.

"Someone mind filling us in?"

"He's a powerful Dark Wizard who believes that only Pure-blood witches and wizards should know magic and hates everyone else. He's a mass murderer." Hermione explained. "And he has it out for Harry, for stopping him fourteen years ago."

"Wouldn't you have just been an infant?" Rahne asked Harry. He nodded.

"Long story, but yes. But before Umbridge came along, he was the only real enemy I had…unless you count the Dursleys—the family that 'adopted' me after Voldemort killed my parents; and Snape, he hated my father and hates me, and Malfoy…come to think of it, I should stop making enemies now before I end up like you." Harry said to Rahne and Althea. "No offense."

"None taken." Althea said. "I think you're plate is full enough."

"Do you think you could show us some magic tomorrow?" Althea asked. "I mean, we've seen a lot in our time but—"

"Wait! Mutant or not, you're still Muggles! How could you two have seen magic before?" Ron shouted.

"Well, Kurt is dating a girl who's the daughter of a sorceress and is a pretty talented one in her own right too." Rahne said. "Plus there's this guy, Dr. Strange who is the magical guardian of Earth. We've met him." They had also met his bumbling apprentice Benny Barumpbump, but did not deign to mention that.

"There's also Jinx and Raven of the Teen Titans. They have magical powers." Althea said. "Wanda too, sort of."

"And Peter's kid sister Illyana. She also calls herself Magik sometimes. Plus there's that Agatha Harkness woman." Rahne added. "If she isn't one, I'd eat Kitty's muffins."

"And there's Jake Long and the secret magical world the Dragons guard." Althea continued. "Plus the Te Xuan Ze, the Xiaolin Warriors, the Charmed Ones, the Slayers…"

Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and the rest of the Gryffindors in the common room gaped. They had thought magic something completely hidden and secreted away in places like Hogwarts. The thought that magic and magic users existing outside the control of the various Ministries of Magic was…mind numbing.

"Dragons?" Harry choked. "You're speaking of them like they're intelligent or something." Althea nodded.

"Oh yeah. They can turn into humans and hide among other people. They protect magical creatures; leprechauns, unicorns, gargoyles, trolls, giants, mermaids, sasquatch, fairies, and the like."

"That's impossible!" Hermione protested. "We've seen dragons! We've studied about them! They aren't like that at all!"

"Most ordinary people aren't like us at all either." Althea pointed out, indicating both mutants and magic users. "Maybe the dragons you guys know about are just animals who breath fire and fly, but not all of them are. Trust me, when you've seen as much as we have, you learn that there's very little that's 'impossible.' "

A few days later, Althea would recall those words and chuckle and her own foresight. She had no idea just how right she was.

00000000000000

Lina sat apprehensively in the Ravenclaw common room. Kitty and Wanda were having little trouble speaking and chatting with the Hogwarts students about their lives, their powers, and their adventures, but Lina hung back, trying not to meet anyone's gaze. She was too self-conscious about her looks to be really comfortable in such a social setting. Most Ravenclaws kept their distance too, for one reason or another.

Most.

Anthony Goldstein took a breath and walked over to her. "You seem a bit on edge." He noted. Lina nervously fluttered her wings and winced.

"I haven't been used to crowds since…I woke up looking like this." She finished sadly.

"I read more about non-magical issues than most students." Anthony said, "I…wish I could say I knew what you were going through…" Lina shook her head.

"No you don't." She said sadly. "I wouldn't wish this on anyone."

"You remind me of my grandfather." Anthony said. Lina looked at him strangely. "Yeah, I know that was kind of random, but you do…in the way you talk anyway." He paused. "Back when he was a child, he didn't live in Britain. He's from Poland originally. During the war…" Anthony shook his head. "I wish I knew what to say. He lost…well, everything. **Everything**. All gone: his parents, grandparents, all his brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins and friends just because they were different. He could barely even stand to look himself in the mirror too, some days. He used to say that his eyes had seen too much, his ears had heard too much, his nose had smelled too much…couldn't even stand to look at his arm, where they burned the numbers into it. He hated himself for living when everyone else he knew didn't and hated the world for putting him through that."

"But you know what?" Anthony asked Lina. She shook her head, mesmerized. "He found it in himself to love again. He moved to Britain, married my grandmother and found out that she was a witch! A direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw or so she said. I used to ask him, why he didn't leave her after he found out. My grandfather laughed and said that after everything he'd been through, he just didn't have it in him to hate anyone anymore."

Anthony sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's scary to be a mutant and I don't think that I can really understand what you're going through, not being able to hide it like the others can. But, remember…you're not as alone as you think either."

"…Thank you." Lina said. Anthony smiled and moved off, leaving Lina alone with her thoughts. It wouldn't be for a little while yet before she caught the other meaning of Anthony's message.

00000000000000

A/N: Yes, I know there's no evidence that Anthony Goldstein is Jewish, but there isn't any evidence that he isn't either. So there.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt and Fred were busy gorging themselves on snacks with the Hufflepuffs, who were amazed at Fred's bottomless pit-like stomach.

"Wow! Hey Kurt you've got to try these!" Fred called as he swallowed yet another Chocolate Frog. "They hop on the way down!"

"Why don't you go try to cockroach clusters or something?" Kurt groaned.

"Naw, I'm saving those for Todd. And some of those jelly slugs and fudge flies. I'm gonna let Pietro try some of these Acid Pops. Heh. Wanna try some of these liquorice wands or sugar quills or cauldron cakes or…"

"No thanks Fred." Kurt said shortly. "My tongue is still warm from those Pepper Imps!"

"Well you shouldn't have tried to eat three at once." Fred said as he opened a new box. "Hmmm what're these?" He read the label. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Wonder why they have a 'u' in flavor. Oh well." He scooped up a giant handful and swallowed them. "Hmm! So many tastes and flavors and….EERRGGH!" Fred howled as he leaped up. "One of these tastes like squirrel meat that's gone bad!" He exclaimed as he ran for the bathroom sink.

"And that's why I'm sticking to good old fashioned Pixie sticks." Kurt said to the Hufflepuffs as held a couple he had brought with him. "Who wants to try some?"

"What're pixie sticks?"

"Just try them." Kurt grinned. "They have a magic all there own…"

00000000000000

"What's up Xi?" Wanda asked as the two of them stayed up in the Slytherin common room. Unlike their friends, none of the Slytherins were willing to fraternize. On the plus side, they had the whole room to themselves. They spoke quietly, not trusting the Slytherins not to pull something, despite Dumbledore's assurances to the contrary. Xi was busy admiring a banner of the House of Slytherin crest.

"I find the décor appealing." He smiled. "But the company could use improvement."

"You're right." Wanda smiled. "Want to do something about it?"

"What did you have in mind?"

0000000000000000

"Lousy mudblood freaks." Malfory grumbled in the Slytherin bedroom. "Stealing our common room and polluting the Slytherin House…"

"Yeah, real shame." Theodore Nott mumbled without really listening. "Have any threes Zabini?"

"I'm serious!" Malfoy insisted angrily.

"You always say that. That's why we never listen to you anymore." Blaise Zabini noted.

"Crabbe and Goyle agree with me." Malfoy said. The two thuggish brutes nodded in agreement.

"They're idiots, they'd agree with anything!" Nott said. Sure enough, Crabbe and Goyle nodded in clear agreement.

"And people wonder why our House doesn't get enough respect." Zabini sighed.

"Respect? We're the greatest House in existence! We shouldn't have to put up with reptilian freaks or skanky frauds who call themselves witches! I oughta—oww!" Malfoy yelped as a book hurled itself at the back of his head. "Who threw that?"

"It was him!" Someone shouted. Goyle looked around.

"Who me?"

"You?" Crabbe said, "Take this!" He slugged Goyle in the face. Goyle stepped back, then after a second realized what had just happened and punched Crabbe back. Goyle swung again, clipping Nott on the ear.

"Hey! Malfoy tell your pet gorillas to knock it off!" Nott shouted at Malfoy.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Malfoy screamed as he pushed Nott. Nott shoved him back and it soon a second fight broke out.

Zabini watched his four roommates proceed to knock the stupid out of each other and sighed.

"I knew I should've been home-schooled."

Outside the door Wanda and Xi started snickering. "Nice job!" Wanda said. Xi grinned.

"Thank you. I couldn't allow them to slander you like that." Xi answered before looking back at the door and frowning. Wanda noticed.

"What's up? It looks like something's bothering you." Xi nodded.

"I thought that I felt something earlier but thought I was merely sensing the magical users around me…" Xi finished soberly. "I think there are mutants at Hogwarts. Several of them."

Wanda looked at him. "Mutants…in a group of magic users? We better tell the others!"

Neither one of them were aware of the ear pressed against the other side of the door.


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't believe we have to fly all the way to Ireland." Lance moaned, looking green. Scott, who was sitting next to him grumbled about the sitting arrangements.

"What do you even know about this Artemis figure anyway?" Todd asked Trinity.

"Well…See we noticed that some large funds were being moved around electronically…" Brittany started.

"And illegally." Quinn added in.

"So naturally you decided to move it back." Todd started. Daria nodded.

"But Artemis went and moved it back." Pietro blinked.

"Wait, you mean this guy went and outdid _your_ hacking?" He said incredulously. "Man, who is he? Some sort of computer genius?"

"Not just computers. He has the highest IQ in Europe." Brittany said.

"He beat the European chess champion in an online tournament…" Daria picked up the thread.

"…Patented over twenty-seven inventions…" Quinn continued.

"…Won the architectural competition to design Dublin's new opera house…"

"…Forged over a dozen Impression paintings…"

"…plus a Mozart opera…"

"…and created a computer program that diverted millions from Swiss bank accounts to his own." Brittany finished. "He's has greatest mind in Europe…Too bad he's a _criminal_ mastermind. At age thirteen no less!"

"Thirteen?" Todd gaped, his jaw hanging loose. "Man and I thought Arcade was good!"

"Gee, thanks." Arcade deadpanned.

"Interpol has a file on Artemis that's bigger than Cobra's!" Trinity added.

"Sounds like you three have a crush." Angelica teased and was treated to the rare sight of seeing the three Delgado triplets blush.

"What does he know that can help us?" Peter wondered.

"He had some…dealings with magical people." Brittany said. "If we can't find Althea and the others with technology then magic will have to do. And since Dr. Strange is busy training Barumpbump and the Seftons, Artemis is the best one to help us."

"I just hope he can." Rogue said. "Otherwise the others will be on their own."

"Don't worry. What's the worse that could happen to them?" Remy asked, demonstrating that he never learned.

00000000

Deep in his secret lair He Who Must Not Be Named, the Heir of Slytherin, the Dark Lord Voldemort was not one to delight in company, especially the unexpected kind. But he made an exception when dealing with a sorceress whose power could blow him out like a candle.

"Selene." Voldemort said, inclining his head graciously as she strode into his inner sanctum.

"Ah Tom," Selene purred. Voldemort winced, she was the only person alive who could get away with calling him by his muggle father's name—besides Dumbledore but he didn't count. "How are you these days? Flesh and blood again are we?"

"How kind of you to notice." Voldemort drawled, "Why have you decide to _grace_ me with your presence today?"

"I thought you might like to know that Hogwarts has a few…shall we say…_unusual_ guests." Selene said. "Mutants." Voldemort sneered.

"Mutants? You mean those muggles with their _powers,_" He spat the word. "That crudely mocks that of true wizards? Pah! What of it?"

"These are no ordinary mutants." Selene said, deigning not to respond to Voldemort's slander against mutantkind. "They're from the X-Men and the Misfits: Groups that have an unfortunate tendency to get involved in matters that don't concern them. And Charles Xavier is cut from the same cloth as Albus Dumbledore. Should they meet and decide to ally…" She smiled. "Well, suffice it to say that it wouldn't bode well for you."

"Then what—is it—that you propose I do?" Voldemort snapped, angry and though he would never admit it, afraid. Selene held up a book in her hands.

"I have a spell that will allow you to overrun Hogwarts and seize it for your own. It will give you an army greater than any. Take what forces you have and go raise your new forces as soon as possible. And then…"

"**I** will be the most powerful wizard in the world!" Voldemort cackled. Selene smiled. As she strode away from Voldemort's lair her companion revealed herself, little more than a tiny intangible spirit.

"The daft fool!" The floating horror hissed. "I don't know what you ever saw in that bloodline!" Selene stared at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, I had a fling with old Salazar Slytherin a millennium ago, but the man was just too neurotic." Selene admitted.

"The rotten apple hasn't fallen far from _that_ tree." The spirit noted dryly.

"Why, Wuya I hadn't thought you'd grown that cynical." Selene observed.

"Try being stuck like _this_ for **fifteen hundred years**, sister mine, and see how you like it!" Wuya snapped.

"Peace, Wuya. Sal Slytherin bred true enough in this one."

"Ha! That one is nothing more than an older, more egomaniacal magical version of Jack Spicer!"

"Have no fears, he will serve our purpose. And then you and I shall become the most powerful sorceresses in the entire magical world!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Mutants? Here?" Althea asked Xi as they sat together for breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning. She didn't bother asking him if he was sure. He wouldn't have said so unless he was. "Can you guess how many? If they're students or faculty?"

"I believe they are among the student population." Xi said. "At least two or three, but no more than half a dozen."

"Well that's something to go on anyway." Rahne said. "But I guess we can't have Xi going around touching everyone in Hogwarts."

"That sounds **so** wrong." Kitty winced.

"Maybe we should take Dumbledore up on his offer of mutant-magical cooperation." Althea said. "We'll go to different classes with the Houses we spent the night with and see if anything turns up."

"Sounds good." Lina agreed.

"Says the girl who didn't spend the night in Slytherin." Wanda dissented. "I'm going to be stuck in room after room full of strutting, preening egotists. It's like going to school with a whole crowd of my brother."

"Yikes." Kurt winced. "Still, if it helps us discover who the mutants are—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just don't have to like it." Wanda said. "Does anyone know just what classes they have here?"

"I've got a class schedule." Rahne said helpfully as she pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket and showed it around.

"I think I'll check out the Transfiguration class." Rahne said. "Aunt Minerva teaches it."

"Divination sounds interesting to me." Dead Girl said.

"All right, let's split up and take a class. Hopefully, we'll find someway of discovering just who here is a mutant." Althea announced.

"Who wants to bet who goes insane first, us or them?" Wanda grinned.

Dolores Umbridge chose that moment to stroll past their table, nostrils flaring and ugly face contorted to show her fierce disapproval of their presence at Hogwarts.

"Them." Althea said. "Definitely them."

00000000

A/N: Who should go to what class? I've already got Rahne and Dead Girl set up with Transfiguration and Divination, but I am open to ideas and suggestions for the others! Remember, the other X-Men and Misfits at Hogwarts are: Althea, Wanda, Kitty, Kurt, Lina, and Fred.


	14. Chapter 14

Severus Snape gave a long-suffering sigh. "I'm agreeing to this under protest." He muttered as Kitty took her seat in the dungeons for Potions Class with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. "_And because it annoys Umbridge_." He conceded silently. The squat toad-like woman was perched in the back, scowling at the mutant girl sitting among the Ravenclaws. Snape didn't look forward to this either, but if it annoyed Umbridge…well, that was fine with him.

"Take out your books and prepare your cauldrons." Snape droned. "Any accidents will result in a loss of house points…if you're lucky." Kitty raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Pryde?" Snape groaned.

"I, like, was wondering if this was anything like cooking. You know, measure this, add that, and junk?" Snape felt a nerve above his eye twitch.

"Girl, this is not home economics and this is not **cooking**. This is **Potions**." He snapped. "One of the oldest and most refined arts in the entire magical world. Now, take out your beakers and measuring cups and pour out two centiliters of Bubutuber pus."

"Pus? Ewww!" Kitty squealed. "And like, how many cups are in an ounce?" Snape resisted the urge to bash his head against the dungeon wall.

"Ms. Bones," Snape moaned. "Please sit with Ms. Pryde to ensure that I do not have to **deal** with the equivalent of **another** Mr. Longbottom!"

Susan Bones nodded and took a seat next to Kitty.

"To continue…" Snape muttered. "Today we are going to brew a potion that changes color depending on the emotional state of the person near it. It's a low-scale, primitive version of veritaserum, which you will be working on later. Consider this practice."

"Cool!" Kitty chirped. "It's like a mood-ring, only it's a liquid!"

Snape muttered as he sat down. "Dumbledore, you're not paying me enough for this."

"Okay, let's see." Kitty said as she read the ingredients on the board. "Eye of newt? Toe of frog? Intestines? Pus? Eww! It's like a Seder at Vincent Price's house. I'm like so glad I'm a vegetarian!"

"Let's just get started." Susan said patiently as she began cutting up some of the herbs they would need. "Do you cook a lot where you live?"

"Sure! I cook all the time." Kitty said.

"Well, despite Professor Snape's hysterics, if you know how to follow instructions and add ingredients right you're half-way there." Susan said.

"I'm **so** glad you didn't say, 'half the battle.' " Kitty said, relieved.

"I beg your pardon?" Susan blinked. Kitty didn't explain.

Things seemed to be going smooth enough. Although Susan was a bit worried by Kitty's tendency to want to 'experiment' with the potions a bit. Plus, having Umbridge circle around like a vulture didn't help Susan's concentration either. Susan winced. The image was all too fitting.

Umbridge gave her fake little "hem hem" cough over Kitty's shoulder. Susan shuddered. It was one of the most irritating sounds she had ever heard in her life.

"You're doing it all wrong, _Ms_. Pryde." Umbridge sneered. "You're supposed to put in the pus _after_ you let it stew for two minutes, and then you add the—" Umbridge droned on like an evil Hermione; only unlike Hermione, Umbridge wasn't out to help, in fact she was deliberately telling Kitty the **wrong** things to do.

She grit her teeth, but knew that there wasn't anything she could do. Umbridge wouldn't allow Susan to set Kitty straight with the fat toad standing over them. Susan knew what happened to students who dared tell the truth and set the record straight…she'd seen the back of Harry's hand.

"Times up." Snape said as he started heading around the room, robes billowing. He peered over the cauldron Kitty and Susan worked on. "Dare I ask?"

"I like, know what I'm doing!" Kitty said as she stirred. "See? Uh-oh." She said as the cauldron started to froth and foam. "Is that a good sign?"

"Is it ever?" Susan countered.

"Duck!" One quick-witted student said as they all dove for cover. The cauldron exploded majestically, spewing a rainbow-colored liquid that smelled almost entirely unlike tea, across the dungeons. Kitty phased on instinct and felt a strong blow of wind, the backlash of the explosion, she guessed.

Snape groaned as he wiped his face clean of Kitty's failed potion. "Are you, like okay?" Kitty asked him.

"Oh I'm fine." Snape fleered as he pointed to his robes, which had gone from pure black to tie-dye. His hair had become tie-dyed too. "I'm just **groovy**."

"Is everyone all right?" Susan called. Everyone else, though spattered with potions, seemed okay.

"Like, why aren't you covered too?" Kitty asked her. Sure enough, Susan was completely spotless.

"I guess I just sheltered myself well enough from the blast." She said.

"Like, does this mean I shouldn't keep trying my hand at potions?" Kitty wondered aloud.

"I knew I should've been a priest." Snape moaned. "Miss Pryde…please go somewhere, **anywhere**, else. Miss Umbridge, can you help me find—Miss Umbridge?" Snape asked as he looked around. "Where is she?"

Muffled yelling answered him. Everyone looked over to one of the oversized cauldrons in the back of the room. Umbridge was stuck upside down in it. As Kitty left, she heard Snape directing the students to pull her out, but she was stuck tight.

"Does anyone have a shoehorn and a tub of grease?" Snape asked.

00000000000


	15. Chapter 15

"Welcome to Quidditch Practice." Madame Hooch said to Lina as she and the Ravenclaw team walked onto the pitch. "I trust this visit will be more enjoyable than you're last."

Lina grinned weakly. "I hope so." This wasn't her first choice of a class to sit in on, but Anthony was there and he was the only Ravenclaw she really knew. Besides, from what Harry said, Quidditch was a rough sport and having a good medic on hand—instead of being brought all the way up to the Hospital Wing—was wise. Lina had wondered about that, especially since magic could cure injuries even faster than her silk could. When she asked Harry about that he just looked at his right arm and muttered something about magic not being always reliable or predictable.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Mount up! Today you'll practice dodging Bludgers. They're new since we had to replace them after," she looked at Lina. "Our last one was shredded." Lina blushed at that. Without further ado, the Ravenclaws took the skies. Lina fluttered upwards after them as Madam Hooch released the Bludgers.

Though Lina tried to keep her eyes—and antennas—open to anything unusual around her, the sight of seven students flying through the air on broomsticks had delivered several body blows to her concept of 'unusual.'

Lina sighed. _Are we doing the right thing, trying to find these mutants?_ She wondered to herself. _Maybe they don't **want** to be discovered and come into the open._ _On the other hand though…_

"Look out!" Someone screamed, jarring Lina back into reality. She frantically looked around until she saw the problem. A Bludger had impacted against the bristles of a broom, knocking it into a frantic flight with no sense of direction.

"Help!" The rider shouted. Lina groaned when she was that it was Anthony Goldstein.

"Hang on!" She shouted as she beat her wings for all they were worth. "I'm coming!" Nimbly ducking and weaving around the other flyers and the Bludgers, Lina grabbed for Anthony's hand just as he slid off his broom.

"YIIE! Thanks for the save!" Anthony gulped as he grasped his hand around Lina's. "I didn't know you could do this!"

"Do what?" Lina asked.

"Hover around in midair like this while carrying so much weight—me and my heavy-duty Quidditch robes."

"Uh-oh!" Lina gulped. "Uh, about that…"

"What?" Anthony asked. Lina gave a weak smile.

"I can't." Anthony blinked.

"Oh sh—AAHHH!" Anthony screamed as he and Lina plummeted down. Lina kept pulling, but couldn't stay in the air and she couldn't just drop him to save herself—so now they were both plummeting down to the pitch below.

Lina winced and prepared to hit the ground coming up to meet them. She idly wondered if her life should be flashing before her eyes. She tensed and waited…and waited…and waited. Finally, she opened one eye and then both of them when she saw that they were still falling—but had barely gone half way to the ground.

Now that she thought about it, the wind wasn't whipping past them all that quickly either. Far from being in total free fall, they were almost _floating_ down.

When they finally landed it didn't really hurt. It felt almost like flopping back on a couch…though the couch was seldom covered in sand and grass.

"What…happened?" Lina panted as she coped with the adrenaline withdrawal and idly plucked some grass from her hair.

"Levitation wards." Anthony answered quickly. "They protect the players when they fall off their brooms. Slows down their descent."

Lina nodded accepting the answer at face value. Idly checking herself for injuries, she stood up.

"Well," she said at last. "I suppose I ought to go clean up. Thanks for the experience, though I'd just as soon thank the wizard who cast those wards!"

Anthony just laughed oddly. "Indeed."

00000000000000

"Please take your seats everyone." Professor McGonagall said as the Gryffindors strode in for their Transfiguration class. Rahne was with them.

"Transfiguration means changing one thing into another, right?" Rahne asked. McGonagall nodded and changed into a cat. Rahne gaped.

"How can you do that?" She asked.

"Professor McGonagall is an animagus." Hermione told her. "They're a rare type of witches and wizards who can turn into an animal at will, unlike werebeasts who are cursed with lycanthropy. There have been only four animagi in this century, Professor McGonagall included." She neglected to mention that it was capable to make oneself an animagus, though it required a lot of skill and talent. Besides, she didn't want to give anyone ideas.

"They're shapeshifters?" Rahne asked.

"That's right." Hermione replied. "But they can only turn into one animal and they're required to register with the Ministry of Magic." Rahne scrunched up her nose. That sounded too much like the Mutant Registration Act for her to like.

"I guess I'm more like one of your animagi than a werewolf then, aren't I?" Rahne grinned as she too, changed form.

McGonagall, still a cat, arched her back and hissed reflexively. Rahne growled, unable to help herself. Ron whimpered.

"Um, Rahne? It's considered bad form to attack your teacher." Hermione whispered into her ear.

Rahne shook her head and changed back. "Sorry Aunt Minverva."

"Quite all right Rahne," McGonagall said as she changed back. "The experience was…informative."

"It certainly was." Rahne looked behind her to see Umbridge standing in the doorway. She took a position in the back of the room. Rahne frowned, and turned back around in time to hear McGonagall explaining the basics of Transfiguration, mostly for Rahne's benefit she guessed.

"…It can mean anything from changing lead into gold, to turning mice into teacups." Rahne winced.

"Isn't that a wee bit cruel to the animals?" Rahne asked.

"This from a wolf girl." Ron snorted.

"I may eat animals, but I don't change them into inanimate objects for my amusement!" Rahne snapped. "Besides, given that you're students, doesn't the chance that you'll mess up and hurt them mean anything to you?"

"Please don't tell me you're going to start a society to protect the well being of our test animals, are you?" Ron groaned.

"Animals have rights!" Rahne snapped.

"I expected that you'd make that argument." Umbridge sniffed, "Being more an animal than a human anyway…werewolf." Rahne turned around in her seat to glare at her.

"I've seen enough people who behave more barbarically than any animal." Rahne said simply. "And given how many bigots consider mutants inhuman, I find it strange that a magic user would hurl the same charge. After all," Rahne smiled grimly as she sunk her barb. "I dinnae expected the Friends of Humanity or the Purists to consider **you** any more human than they do me."

"The what?" Umbridge asked in spite of herself.

"Mutant hating organizations." Rahne answered stonily. "They attack and even kill anyone they even **think** is a mutant and want to kill us or any normal person who disagrees with them. They're bigots and racists of the worst sort, ranting lunatics and amoral killers."

"Death Eaters." Someone whispered under their breath. The word spread across the classroom in a fell hush. Umbridge looked mad.

"The Death Eaters were disbanded fourteen years ago when You Know Who fell!" She snapped. "They're gone. Anyone who speaks of them again will receive detention with **me**!"

"Ach, you should know better than that." Rahne snorted. "From what I've heard, Voldemort and the Death Eaters—"

"—Don't say that name!" Umbridge hissed. "And who told you about **him**?"

"—hate witches and wizards who aren't 'pure of blood,' " Rahne continued. "Death Eaters, Purists…it's all the same garbage. So go ahead." Rahne looked Umbridge squarely in her squat ugly face. "Call me less than human. Call me a 'mutie.' But when the bigots come searching for what's different…you won't be far behind me."

"First they came for the mutants and I did not speak up, because I was not a mutant. Then they came for the magic users…" Hermione whispered under her breath in a hushed voice. Everyone heard her though and understood.

"**THAT**S **ENOUGH**!" Umbridge bellowed. "I will **not** be lectured by a muggle **freak**!"

"You will **not** speak like that in **my** **class**!" McGonagall shouted back. "Especially, not to **my** niece!"

"Keep permitting outrages such as this and it won't be '**your** **class'** much longer!" Umbridge retorted.

"Shut up! Don't you threaten my aunt!" Rahne snarled. Umbridge leered at her.

"**I** am the Hogwarts High Inquisitor. You can do **nothing** to me." Satisfied with having gotten the last word, Umbridge walked out, leaving Rahne with the strongest urge to bite her leg off. McGonagall tried to get back to her lesson as if nothing had occurred, but Rahne wasn't ready to let it go.

"_Of_ _course you realize."_ Rahne thought to herself. "_This means **war**. And in war you haul out the biggest guns you can get._" She mentally added_ "Note to self: Planning session with the Misfits after class."_ Rahne smiled wolfishly.

Ron saw her smile and had nightmares for a week.

00000000000000000000000000000


	16. Chapter 16

"Oooh, nice pad." Todd said as the Misfits and X-Men arrived at Fowl Manor in Ireland. "And I thought Xavier had it good!"

"We should probably go announce ourselves." Scott said as he headed for the main door.

"No need." Trinity told him. "Here comes Butler." Pietro snorted as he turned his head to look at the triplets.

"Butler? What kind of a name is that? He could at least be named Alfred or something. What is he? Some effeminate old geezer in a penguin suit who can't even get a real name?" He chuckled as he turned back to the front door. His jaw dropped. "Mommy…" He whimpered.

Butler was an enormous man; seven feet tall, near enough, and muscles that looked like they were taken from a Michelangelo statue, He radiated the same "Don't Screw With Me" aura that surrounded Logan.

Logan nodded. "I've heard of this guy." He said under his breath to the others. "SHIELD's got a file on him a mile long. Don't get on his bad side."

"Are you kidding?" Pietro protested. "Look at the size of him! It's going to be hard enough avoiding his front! EEEP!" He gasped as he realized he said that loud enough for Butler to hear him and clapped his hands over his mouth.

"If Pietro doesn't cure himself of his 'Open Mouth: Insert Foot Syndrome' soon he's gonna end up with the world's first case of Athlete's **Mouth**." Rogue snorted.

"You've been expected." Butler rumbled. "If you'll follow me…"

"Do we have to?" Pietro whined. Rogue smacked him upside the head.

"Come on." She said as she pulled Pietro along by his ear. "The sooner we meet this guy, the sooner we can find Wanda and the others…and **she** can be in charge of keeping this idiot in line!"

The X-Men and Misfits followed Butler inside. He led them through Fowl Manor to the lounge. Sitting in a chair that looked as though it had been looted from the palace at Versailles—and probably was—was a thirteen year-old boy in a sharp looking school suit: Artemis Fowl II

"Ah. Brittany. Daria. Quinn." Artemis nodded to each of the triplets in turn. "It's been a while."

"Hey Arty." The triplets grinned. Aremis flinched. He _hated_ that nickname.

"Let me guess." Artemis drawled, "You need a favor. Fine. Just don't ask me to tamper with the results of American Idol again…that was one headache I didn't need!"

Everyone looked at Trinity.

"Uh, no it's not about that." They coughed in unison.

"Some of our friends are missing." Brittany said.

"And Kitty." Daria added.

"And we can't find them using our technology." Quinn said.

"So you figured that if your technology wont work that my…_other_ resources will?" Artemis stated.

"Drop the euphemisms, we know you have some connections with magical stuff." Pietro asked. "I don't know what and don't really care. It could be that you just stole some leprechaun's gold for all I care—"

"That's good." Artemis said wryly.

"But if you use it to find my sister, then I wont have to TP your entire Manor in two seconds flat." Peitro threatened.

"Well in that case," Artemis drawled, not intimidated in the least. "I can see what some of my…underground connections have to say about finding your friends."

0000000000000000

"Oooooh…" Professor Sibyll Trelawney said as she closed her eyes and waved her hands over her crystal ball. "The spirits are talking to me!" She announced to her class, which included Dead Girl. "Someone here is in terrible danger!"

"That's not what the spirits are saying." Dead Girl said. Trelawney opened her eyes.

"I beg your pardon?"

"That's not what the spirits are saying." Dead Girl repeated. "They really can't tell the future. They're just dead. Not precogs. Being dead does not allow you to know the future. Trust me."

Trelawney just glared at her. "Then just what are they saying?" She sniffed. Dead Girl blinked.

"Well it isn't so much a 'they' as it is one spirit in particular…she's in the room with us. It's your mother and she wants to know why you never call." She said. "You have a Ouija Board and all."

Trelawney's face went white.

"Split up into pairs to check your astronomy charts!" She said hoarsely as she turned away. Dead Girl shrugged and paired up with a Ravenclaw girl.

"Hmmm, this is interesting." Dead Girl said as she looked over the charts. "I wonder if I should introduce them to Trinity's 'Mutant Astrology'…"

"Excuse me? Can I ask you something?" Dead Girl turned around at the question and found herself looking at a dirty-blond haired girl with grey eyes.

"Uh sure, um…." Dead Girl coughed.

"Lovegood. Luna Lovegood." The odd girl smiled as she titled her head. "So you're really dead?" Dead Girl nodded. "What's it like?"

The usually—if oddly—cheerful Dead Girl felt an uncomfortable pang at the question. "Why do you want to know?" Luna blinked slowly.

"My mother died. I want to know what it's like."

" 'What it's like?' " Dead Girl repeated numbly. She chuckled dryly. "To be honest being dead isn't all its cracked up to be. I can't feel the warmth of the sun, the feel of the breeze, the taste of food…I'd give almost anything to be alive again." Dead Girl sighed. "I'm sorry. I know that's not what you wanted to hear. The truth is: being un-dead is worse than being dead. You're mother's probably out having the time of her after-life."

"Really." Luna said. "That's nice to know. When people say that her spirit is still watching over me…"

"They're being literal." Dead Girl confirmed. "Whether they mean it or not."

"I see." Luna nodded. "The ghosts around her seem to like you. You're practically a celebrity." Dead Girl shrugged.

"Let's just say I've got a reputation and leave it at that."

"Can I ask you one last question?" Luna asked.

"Besides that one? Sure. What is it?"

Luna craned her head. "Have you ever heard of a Crumple-horned Snorkack?

Dead Girl blinked at her and then grinned. "I get the feeling you and I are going to get along _just_ fine."


	17. Chapter 17

"Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures." Hagrid said as he shook Fred's hand. "No hard feelings?"

"Nah." Fred said dismissively. "It happens…to me."

"Well take a seat everyone!" Hagrid called as the Hufflepuffs sat down. "Today's lesson is on one of my favorite subjects…dragons!"

"You didn't bring one in to show us, did you?" One girl asked nervously. Hagrid shook his head, a touch regretfully.

"No I didn't, unfortunately." The sighs of relief from his class told him that their feelings were not mutual.

"Makes me wish Kitty brought Lockheed." Fred said. Everyone regarded him questioningly. "He's Kitty's pet dragon."

"A **_pet_**?" They echoed disbelievingly. Fred nodded.

"Yeah! He's a small purple dragon! Flies, breath fire and everything!"

"Never heard of a purple dragon." Hagrid mumbled in shock.

"A lot of things he hasn't heard of." One student muttered under his breath. Louder he asked, "How intelligent is it?"

"Dragons aren't that smart." Hagrid answered.

"Says you!" The student snapped angrily. "Well?" Fred shrugged.

"I dunno, he's pretty smart but probably smarter than he let's on, you know?"

"A pet dragon…" Hagrid said wistfully with a touch of envy. "Wonder what it must be like."

"Maybe we can bring Lockheed over when they come pick us up." Fred suggested. "Anyway, Lockheed's nothing! You should've seen my Uncle Jane's sloth farm."

"Sloth farm?" One girl asked.

"Uncle Jane?" A boy wondered.

"Yeah it was a fast-paced career! Well except for the Sloths themselves! They were slow! I mean really, do you know how hard it is to sell a Sloth? We could barely get them off the shelves!"

"Is he for real?" One Hufflepuff asked another.

"…and one time this guy came in and claimed that his Sloth was dead when he bought it! I tried telling him that it was merely sleeping and pining he goes nuts! Kept jabbering about invisible choirs and curtains and makers and daisies and yelling 'This is an ex-sloth!' Really! There's just no reasoning with some people."

"Excuse me, Professor Hagrid? I want to transfer to a muggle school where it's nice and **sane**!" One girl whined.

&&&

Holly Short grumbled as she flew through the spires and towers of Hogwarts Castle. "Artemis you **owe** me for this!"

It hadn't been that hard to find a mudman structure brimming with enough magic to thwart any human technology. Now all she had to do was find a couple of mudmen with special powers and tell Artemis. It sounded easy enough. At least until the point where she ended up getting chased by a flock of angry owls; Seriously, who used **owls** as their primary communication?

"Bad owls! Bad owls! Get away from me you stupid pellet pooping pigeons!" Holly shouted as she tried to get away. She finally managed to slip through a cracked window and hide in a classroom.

"Finally…" She sighed. Luckily for her there were only two people in the classroom, both of them girls.

"Like I know what I'm doing, okay?" Kitty snapped. "I like totally paid attention in class for this!" She stood over a cauldron and was stirring with a long wooden ladle.

"At least this is better than Runes." Wanda sighed.

"It like isn't my fault that you lost your tempter and hexed all those books to come to life and bite the Slytherins." Kitty pointed out.

"I'm just lucky that things like that are considered common place around here." Wanda groaned. "I still don't think you should be trying to make dinner for us."

"The house-elves wont let any of us into the kitchen anymore." Kitty reminded her. "Like Fred asked for so much food that the House-Elves all started crying and wanted to quit." Kitty sipped her concoction.

"Needs more eye of newt."

"You always want more eye of newt." Wanda groaned. "If it were up to you, the brew would be nothing but newt eyes." Holly felt her stomach lurch. "Besides, I still haven't found any mutants around here. You?" Holly had heard enough. There were definitely mutants here. Jackpot.

Holly flew through the room at ceiling level and out the door. Now all she had to do was get out and back to Ireland and Fowl Manor…

"Blasted doxies!" Holly barely had time to move before a hand tried to swat her out of the air. Holly looked down and saw the ugliest mudwoman she'd ever seen. A squat, ugly toad-like woman with an ugly face permanently locked in a sneer. "I have to have Filch make a sweep of this things…" She muttered as she walked on.

Holly was about to leave but decided that she could have a moment of pleasure before she went on with her business. She took out her trusty Neutrino series blaster and aligned it with the hideous woman's backside.

"_Ready_." Holly thought. "_Aim. And…"_

"YIIIEEEEEEE!!!"

"_Bulls' eye_!" Holly grinned.

&&&


	18. Chapter 18

&&&

Xi snuck invisibly down the halls and corridors of Hogwarts. While the others had spent the last few days avenging themselves upon Umbridge for her unbridled bigotry, he continued the search for the mutants of Hogwarts.

Umbridge had over the course of the last few days ended up painted blue, bald, locked in her room, locked out of her room, hung upside down, covered in dung bombs, and afflicted with explosive flatulence.

Despite the great fun those pranks offered, Xi spent most of his waking time hoping to run into a student who set off his 'mutant radar' as it was called. He was about to pack in it for the day when he felt a strange sensation as someone walked past. Xi didn't recognize his face but he did recognize what he was.

A mutant.

Xi decided to follow him.

The mutant wandered through hallway after hallway. If it weren't for Xi's tracking skills he would have had little chance of finding his way back to familiar ground. Finally, the student vanished into thin air.

Xi blinked in astonishment and tried to find where he went. He idly wondered if the mutant was a teleporter like Kurt, but dismissed the thought. If he were, he wouldn't have bothered coming out all this way to do it.

Walking around idly wishing he could think of a way into wherever the mutant had vanished, Xi was amazed when a room seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Xi crept inside and found the mutant he had been trailing in the company of three other students, all of them mutants.

"How much longer are those bloody nuisances going to stay?" The one Xi followed grumbled. In the dim hallways Xi hadn't managed a good look at him but now recognized him as the Slytherin Blaise Zabini. "If they stay here much longer they might find us all out!"

"I know Blaise, but we have to wait them out." Anthony Goldstein—a Ravenclaw—sighed. "But I don't mind telling you that I don't like having to lie to them—or our friends."

"I feel the same way." Susan Bones of Hufflepuff sighed. "Maybe we should just tell the others. I mean, we all practice magic right? So what if we have…a little extra abilities? They aren't exactly anything you can't do with magic anyway."

"But what if they kick us out? My Gran will kill me!" Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor, moaned.

"And if you think the others will just shrug their shoulders and accept us, you're deluding yourselves!" Blaise snapped. "Spend five minutes alone with Malfoy on the subjects of muggle-born and half-bloods. Do you think they're going to show any tolerance for **us** when they don't even show it for poor or non-pure wizards?" He demanded. The other three looked at each other and winced, knowing that he was right.

Xi merely watched, debating whether or not to reveal himself. He decided that the best thing to do would be to report back to Althea.

&&&

"So they're the mutants?" Althea asked when Xi reported the identities of the mutants he uncovered. She and the rest of the X-Men and Misfits at Hogwarts were sitting at the far table in the Great Hall, away from any prying ears. "Well that's one mystery solved."

"Like, what now?" Kitty asked. "Should we go talk to them? Try and convince them to join the X-Men?"

"Or the Misfits?" Wanda suggested. Althea shook her head.

"I don't know just now. It would be best if we talked to them, helped them understand their powers and abilities, but for now—"

"What are you scum whispering about now?" They turned around to see an unhappy looking Dolores Umbridge glaring at them.

"Just talking." Althea said calmly.

"You better not be spreading more lies about Voldemort's return." She warned. "I've already had to punish Potter severely for the lies he told in _The_ _Quibbler_."

"Yes, heaven forbid that you should be prepared for the worst." Wanda rolled her eyes. "Go ahead and pretend a tragedy could never occur."

"Did you ever work for FEMA?" Dead Girl asked.

"When will all you idiots listen to me!" Umbridge screamed, her face turning red and spittle flecking from her mouth. "You Know Who is NOT back! He is gone and is not coming back!"

"DUMBLEDORE!" A magically amplified voice echoed through the castle. "YOUR TIME HAS COME!"

There was a horrible pause and then everyone started running towards the windows and battlements of the castle. Althea and the others ended up standing near Harry and his friends and Dumbledore himself.

They looked out over the waters of the lake to see a gathering of people in black hoods and robes on the far shore.

"Voldemort…" Harry whispered. Voldemort lowered his hood and grinned evilly.

"Your time has come at last Dumbledore! I have the means to destroy this castle, you, and your precious Potter once and for all!" He shouted as he held up a book in his hands, his gift from Selene.

"The Grimorum Arcanorum!"

&&&

**A/N: Recognize that book? Sorry for the long delay but I had a serious case of writer's block coupled with enthusiasm for my new story. Hope to keep updating this soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

&&&

"Now, remind me." Rahne said to Umbridge. "What was it you were saying before about Voldemort being gone forever? You stupid, sheep-futtering _spalpeen_." Umbridge just gurgled incomprehensibly as Voldemort made the first move.

When Voldemort opened the Grimorum Arcanorum, a huge pulse emitted from it, expanding outwards until everything within three miles was bombarded with magical energy. The wards and protective spells around Hogwarts were shattered. Out of the pages of the book came a bright light that shot straight upwards and spread out until the entire area was covered in a dome of energy. It was like night inside.

Albus Dumbledore staggered back at the fierce outpouring of magic. It seemed as if there was a whirlpool of magic originating from Voldemort's book. The question was, Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, just how did he get it in the first place?

Voldemort laughed as he summoned the core of his army, hundreds of dark robed Death Eater, scores of trolls and giants and werewolves, who were able to transform thanks to the side-effects of the Grimorum's magic.

"Now you die!" Voldemort howled. Dumbledore drew himself up.

"You are not the only one with allies." Dumbledore said calmly.

"You heard the man, let's get ready to—" Althea started to say before she was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Servants of land, sea, and air come to our aid!" Dumbledore beseeched as he waved his wand, releasing a red spark that exploded in the air, much like a rescue flare.

A horn blared and a small herd of Centaurs emerged at the edge of the Dark Forest, armed with bows and arrows. Out of the lake emerged the Merpeople armed with lances, spears, and tridents. And finally there came a bone-chilling cry from above. Althea looked up. Three of the statues atop the spires and towers of the castle shook and cracked, finally splitting open with a roar.

Down below, Voldemort's followers were horrified as three creatures bore down at them. "**_Gargoyles_**!" Wormtail shrieked in horror, which was quickly echoed by his fellow Death Eaters.

"I thought those accursed things were extinct." Lucius Malfoy gulped.

"They **will** be." Voldemort glowered as he extended his hand and attempted to blast them out of the sky. The gargoyles nimbly avoided the blasts.

"Okay, I knew about the centaurs and the merfolk, but gargoyles?" Harry goggled. "Where did they come from?"

"England." Dumbledore said simply. "Leo, Una, and Griff defend England. When Voldemort returned I asked them to take roost up here as a precaution."

"Cool." Wanda blinked.

"A few beasts won't help you now." Voldemort promised as he urged his army forward. The trolls and giants rushed towards the centaurs and merpeople, bellowing in rage as an arrow or spear found its mark.

At the edge of the magic-filled dome, three women stood and watched.

"I have to congratulate you Selene, this worked perfectly." A woman in a golden mask said to the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club. Selene shook her head pityingly.

"Poor Tom released so much magic from the book that it will enhance the magical abilities of everyone in a three mile radius—including his enemies. Even mutants will temporarily find themselves stronger than before. Idiot."

"But a useful one." The third woman said. "The magic he released was enough to finally restore my body after over fifteen hundred years!"

"Now, Tom and the best and brightest of the magical world will fight each other to the death. Either Hogwarts will be destroyed—along with several of those pesky Misfits and X-Men—or Tom, a potential rival, will be. No matter who wins, they all lose and **we** win." Selene grinned. "By the way Wuya, did you give Tom that little gift I asked for?" Wuya nodded.

"The Shen Gong Wu you requested was stolen in a rare display of competence by Spicer." Wuya confirmed. "It's in Voldemort's possession."

"Excellent." Selene smiled. "Tonight the magical world shall despair, for at long last the Weird Sisters are united again!"

Morgaine le Fay, Selene, and Wuya laughed as they watched their pawns dance to the tune they had set knowing that no matter the outcome, **they** were the ones who would emerge victorious.

&&&

**A/N: I know its short but since the battle is the climax of the story I wanted it broken up a bit.**


	20. Chapter 20

&&&

Voldemort gnashed his teeth. This was not at ALL going the way he planned. He had gathered is allies together and armed himself with a new, powerful book of magic and attacked Hogwarts—only to be met with centaurs, merpeople, and bleeding **gargoyles**!

He watched in thwarted fury as one of the giants he brought along swung a huge fist at a gargoyle only to miss and hit one of his fellow giants. A Death Eater attempted to use the Killing Curse on a merman, but the half-man, half-fish simply dove beneath the water and avoided it.

"Should we get out there and help?" Wanda asked Althea.

"As much as I want to, I think we should help make sure the kids here stay safe. Besides, it seems that Dumbledore has things well in hand."

"I haven't had this much fun since I was knocking down Messerschmitts in 1940!" The gargoyle named Griff laughed as he dive-bombed some screaming Death Eaters.

"Be careful!" Una called as she avoided a troll's giant club.

"We should get the students into the school." McGonagall said to Dumbledore. "And lock down all the entrances!"

"We'll stay right where we are." Althea said, not even looking in their direction. "We can be of more help out here than inside."

"Rahne—" McGonagall tried to order. Rahne shook her head.

"Sorry Aunt Minerva, but I'm not moving either."

"It's just too dangerous—" McGonagall started to say. As if in agreement Voldemort used his newly enhanced powers and sent a bolt of magic at Hogwarts. The whole school seemed to shake and one student fell out of the tower window he was looking out of and plummeted down.

"**NO**!" McGonagall screamed as she grasped for her wand, trying to slow or stop his fall with a spell. Althea turned to Lina and was about to ask her to try to catch the poor boy before he fell—despite the certain impossibility of Lina arriving in time—when she heard the last two words she ever expected to hear in this situation.

"Dragon UP!" Althea felt her jaw drop and had the satisfaction of knowing that everyone else had the exact seem reaction at the falling student transformed into a green human-sized dragon who soared back up to the tower where Althea and the others were.

"Malcolm McCloud, the Scottish Dragon at your service!" He said with a bow.

"A **dragon**? That **talks**?!" McGonagall exclaimed in disbelief. Malcolm shrugged.

"The Dragon Council wanted someone to keep an eye on this place, make sure no one discovered the world of magic. But so long as I'm here." He grinned as he spat a fireball into the sky. "Look out Death Eaters, the Scottish Dragon is here!"

"Glad to have you aboard!" Griff called as Malcolm gave one giant a hotfoot he would never forget.

"Hey, the Dragons and the Gargoyle Clans have been allies for millennia." Malcolm shrugged as he spat out a few more fireballs that set several Death Eater cloaks ablaze.

"My kind owes yours a debt of thanks for sheltering us when the humans turned against us." Leo said as he flew with them.

"Hey, we do it for any magical creature in trouble." Malcolm said. "Centaur, mermaid, gargoyle, griffin, leprechaun, unicorn, sphinx, red cap, you name it and we'll help! It's our job after all."

"I only wish there were more of you." Una said.

"Funny you should say that." Malcolm grinned as three more dragons flew into sight. "Lady and gentlegoyles, allow me to introduce the dragons of England, Wales, and Ireland! Normally the Dragons of Cornwall and the Isle of Mann would be here too but they're a bit busy covering for us."

"Come on let's go ruin a wizard's day." Griff called.

"Us first." Malcolm said as the dragons headed straight for Voldemort, nimbly avoiding the spells hurled their way and returned fire.

"Insolent pests! You dare to strike—OW!" Voldemort broke off as a fireball singed him. "You dare to—OW! You dare to stri—OWW! **Quit** it! That's it!" Voldemort cursed. "You're not the only ones with reinforcements!" Voldemort reached into his robe and pulled out the Shen Gong Wu given to him. "Tongue of Saiping!" He called, activating it.

"What's he doing?" Harry asked from the tower where he and the others were watching the battle.

"I think that's a Shen Gong Wu." Hermione answered.

"A what?" Ron asked.

"A mystical artifacts with varying powers." Hermione explained.

"What's that one do?"

"Honestly how should I know?" She asked in indignation. "What am I, an encyclopedia?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other before turning back to Hermione and saying "**YES**."

"Hmmph! There's a hundred Shen Gong Wu at least, I can't know what they all do!" Hermione snapped.

"Does anyone here that?" Althea asked as a skittering rumbling noise started to grow louder and louder.

"Over there!" Wanda pointed. "Near the Dark Forest it looks like a herd of—oh blech!"

"Oh **eewww**!" Kitty squealed in disgust and for once no one blamed her.

Ron gibbered in panic as a huge stampede of giant spiders made their way out of the Dark Forest and into the ranks of Voldemort's forces.

"Acromantulas! It must be the entire colony!" Harry exclaimed.

"Join me and you shall feast upon an entire school of victims!" Voldemort promised them with the Tongue of Saiping, which allowed one to speak to animals. With Aragog dead, the Acromantulas owed no loyalty or allegiance to the inhabitants of Hogwarts and thus were eagerly persuaded.

"Those are the **second**-biggest spiders I've ever seen." Fred gulped.

"Please don't tell us about the first!" Wanda pleaded.

"We are so screwed." Dead Girl winced.

"What are you complaining about, you're **already** dead!" Kitty snapped.

"That doesn't mean I want to be eaten by spiders!"

"Where's Toad when you need him?" Kurt moaned.

&&&

**Where is Toad? When will help arrive? When will Red Witch write a one-shot about Rahne or Catseye?**

**Me: To the first two questions, find out next time! For the third: whenever I managed to beg/bribe/ and/or blackmail Red Witch into doing one!**

**Check you out soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

"We've sat on the sidelines long enough." Althea said as the horde of giant spiders headed towards the castle. "Time to go to work, people!"

"Let's stomp some spiders!" Fred agreed.

"Better not let Spyder hear that." Wanda said as she powered up.

"Just as long as I don't end up like that poor man in _The_ _Fly_." Lina sighed.

"AWHOOOO!" Rahne howled as she transformed.

"Like, we're all gonna die and be eaten by spiders." Kitty whined.

"Of course we're all going to die **sometime**." Dead Girl looked at her. "Just promise yourself that you'll be the last one to go!"

"Let's go! Yo Joe!" Althea shouted as she leapt off the tower. Using her powers, she summoned a spout of water from the lake to form underneath her.

"Show off." Wanda grumbled as they followed her down.

"What's the plan?" Xi asked.

"Kick butt and don't bother to take names!" Althea cracked her knuckles. "Split up into two groups and take down the spiders first, but watch out for the wizards!"

"Then let's go!" Wanda's hands glowed with her hex bolts as she blasted a pair of giant spiders off their legs and onto their backs. Xi leapt upon onto their stomachs and started slashing away with his claws.

Lina spat her webbing into the eyes of another acromantula. As it groped around blindly, Rahne dashed forth and chomped onto one of its legs. As it screamed shrilly, Fred finished it off with a blow to the head.

"I'm like, going to have to get a whole new wardrobe." Kitty moaned as a bit of spider gore flew through the air and landed on her shoes.

"What shall we do about those mutants Lord?" Lucius Malfoy asked Voldemort.

"They are a minor annoyance." Voldemort grumbled. "Just leave some of the spiders to finish them off. I'll send the rest over to deal with Dumbledore."

"How my lord?" Malfoy asked. Voldemort raised his hand and swept it over the horde of giant spiders. As the acromantulas headed towards the lake separating them from Hogwarts, they magically walked on the water like giant water striders.

"Althea!" Kurt shouted a warning. "We've got trouble!"

"I'll get right on it!" Althea promised as she started heading towards the water. But it seemed as if the merpeople had things well in hand. As they stayed underwater they jabbed upwards with their spears and tridents, piercing the giant spiders' hairy abdomens. Even their giant pet squid get in on the action, swiping its giant tentacles at the oversized arachnids, squashing them and tossing them aside like broken toys. The shrill screams of the acromantulas filled the air.

"I've got to get me one of those!" Althea said as she saw the squid in action.

Up on the tower, the secretive mutants of Hogwarts argued about their next course of action. "We have to help them!" Susan Bones argued.

"We'll be exposed!" Neville Longbottom pointed out.

"You seem to be forgetting that we'll be killed." Blaise Zabini reminded them.

"What do you think will happen if You-Know-Who wins?" Anthony Goldstein pointed out. He looked down at the fighting Misfits and X-Men. "They're willing to fight and die for us. Can we do any less?"

"If it means not dying…**yes**." Zabini said archly.

"That point aside, we're still going to help." Susan cut in. "I for one am not going to stand around to become spider food!"

With that, Susan leapt off the tower in a manner not all that different from Althea. She utilized her mutant ability, the control of wind, to buffet her as she fell. Harry, Ron, and Hermione just gaped at her.

"How did she—" Ron started to ask before Hermione figured it out.

"She's a mutant?!" She gasped.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag." Anthony said as he picked up a small rock. "Neville, if you'd care to do the honors?"

"Neville?" Harry asked in astonishment. Neville hesitated but then reached for the rock. He held in his hand and squeezed it, then threw it out at the acromantula army. As the rock flew, it grew larger and larger. Anthony stepped up and held up an arm, concentrating on the rock. As the others watched, the rock started to speed up even as it was still growing. It slammed into the ground so hard that the vibrations could be felt even up in the towers and battlements of the castle. The spiders beneath the rock—by this point a boulder—and near enough to be hit by the shockwave, were pulverized. Sticky green-black icor and ooze was everywhere.

"Gross!" Ron gagged as spiders bits were tossed for meters in all directions from the impact point.

"You're…you're mutants too?" Harry asked Neville and Anthony. Anthony nodded.

"Neville can make things grow by touching them and concentrating—that's probably part of the reason why his plants in Herbology get so big—and I can increase or decrease the velocity at which things go."

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Hermione wondered.

"Why do you think?" Neville sniffed. "I'm already the biggest loser in school, why announce that I'm a freak **and** a failure?"

"We don't have time for this now." Anthony cut in. "We have to do something to help stop You Know Who!"

Speak of the devil, Voldemort was irritated not the least because he now had spider guts on his best black robe. "My annoyance," Voldemort said with a twitching eye, "Is no longer minor. _Morsmordre_!" Voldemort shouted as he pointed his wand upwards. His personal emblem, a skull with a snake it its mouth appeared in the sky. That was the signal for the last part of his army to arrive.

And they did. They glided over the ground, hundreds of them. They appeared to be flying dark robes, ghostly apparitions after a fashion. They had no face, and no real form. They were the most terrifying creatures in the magical world:

Dementors.

&&&


	22. Chapter 22

Chaos raged as mutants, wizards, and magical creatures battled a dark army of spiders, evil wizards, giants, and now Dementors.

The addition of that last element tipped the scales sharply in favor of Voldemort's forces. The Dementors cast a pall—literally as well as figuratively—upon the defenders of Hogwarts. They all felt it: Merfolk, gargoyle, Centaur, dragon, mutant, and magic user alike.

Althea had to bite her lip to keep from crying out as she relived her worst moments: her abduction by Cobra, her parent's divorce…her self control weakened as did her concentration. It was enough for one Death Eater to point his wand at her and shout "_Stupefy_!"

Althea fell backwards, stunned but still conscious. She stared upwards as the Death Eater crouched over her gloating. It was probably the effect of the curse that made her vision go in and out of focus. Heck, it even made her imagine a dark object in the sky getting bigger and bigger as it came nearer.

As the Death Eater raised his wand to finish Althea off he toppled over with a grunt as a bright red beam struck him in the back.

"What in Merlin's name?" Voldemort asked as he looked up.

"No way!" Rahne grinned happily as the Blackbird hovered above them.

"X-Men!" Scott called. "Misfits! Move out!"

"The cavalry's here pookums!" Todd called as he and the others leaped from the Blackbird to join the fray. Unable to hold back any longer, many of Hogwart's more impulsive elements—namely the Defense Association or DA—rushed out to join the fight.

"I'm still going to win." Voldemort breathed furiously as he sent his dementors forward. Lance, who was busy sending tremor after tremor at the giant spiders failed to notice the two Dementors until they were right behind him, sapping every positive memory he had from him.

"N-no! Get away!" He screamed as he covered his head, feeling like he was having an attack. He flashed back and forth between being molested as a child and being experimented upon by Magneto. It was…horrible. Beyond compare.

"HEY!" A familiar voice interjected. Lance looked through tear stained eyes as his Coyote appeared before the two Dementors. "Nobody messes with Lance's mind but me!" With that, the Coyote hurled himself at the two Dementors and a cartoon-like cloud of smoke and dust was kicked up. When it faded the Dementors were flying away…both of their robes painted bright pink.

"Who's the coyote? Come on say it, say it! Who's the coyote! I'm the Coyote!" The Coyote bragged as he pranced around.

"I think I was better off with the Dementors." Lance moaned.

"Get lost!" Susan Bones shouted as she used the power of wind to blow away more acromantulas and dementors.

"Let me help you child!" Storm cried as she assisted her.

"Die weather witch!" Bellatrix Lestrange hissed as she pointed her wand at Storm. "What—?" She shouted as her own shadow moved to engulf her, binding her arms as it did so.

"For the record." Blaise Zabini said, now in a shadow-form that allowed him to take over the shadows of others. "You're a bitch."

"What took you guys so long?" Kurt asked as he teleported to Scott's side.

"We had to—oof! Pick up some friends first." Scott grunted as he ducked to avoid a curse hurled his way.

"Friends? What friends?" Wanda asked as she hexed another Death Eater.

"You'll see…NOW!"

In the Blackbird, Artemis nodded towards their other passengers. "The word has been given. Go."

"Freeze! LEP!" Holly Short shouted as she and the other armed fairy officers of the Lower Elements Police swarmed out of the Blackbird.

"They're just overgrown doxies! Destroy them!" Voldemort ordered. A few zaps from the LEP's Neutrino 3000 guns convinced the Death Eater's that this was easier said than done.

As if that weren't enough, a pair of Asian-American girls leapt from the Blackbird as well. "Ready Jade?" Asked one girl with long black hair with a pink stripe running through it?

"Born ready Juniper." Jade smiled back. "Let's go!"

"Don't mess with the Te Xuan Ze!" Juniper Lee crowed as she tore into the Death Eaters. Jade Chan smiled and picked an odd octagonal talisman from her belt.

"Rabbit talisman!" Jade shouted as she suddenly had the speed to zip across the landscape (much to Pietro's jealousy). Then she grabbed another talisman from her belt. "Pig talisman!" Now she had the ability to fire heat beams from her eyes, setting one Death Eater's cloak aflame.

"Dementors! Get them! Feast on their souls!" Voldemort screeched. Suddenly appearing in the sky was a white haired boy in black clothing whose legs merged into a ghostly tail…

"I know him!" Dead Girl said. "The half-ghost boy! He's even cuter than everyone says!"

"Uh, thanks?" Danny Phantom said hesitantly. Then he was all business, blasting Dementors with spectral energy. "Now get in this thermos!" He said as he held up the Fentin Thermos, trapping the Dementors inside.

"Wow, you've got us some friends!" Kitty said as she phased through a curse a Death Eater fired at her before succumbing to a centaur's arrow.

"We're not done yet." Scott smiled thinly. Kitty was about to ask what he meant when an acromantula screehed behind her. Kitty whirled around in horror as the overgrown arachnid was about to devour her but fate intervened.

"Seismic Kick…Earth!" A red and white clothed boy in a large Texan hat kicked the hapless spider across the way and back into the forest where it landed with a SPLAT!

Fate has a very big foot.

"Hey Clay what about ladies first? Judo-Li flip…Fire!" A similar clad girl with two black pig tails spun about and shot a burst of fire at some more of the spiders.

"If you WERE a lady Kimiko." Another boy in red and white smirked. "Typhoon Boom…Wind!" A strong gust of wind blew the flaming spiders back into their own ranks.

"Now is not the time for the fun making Raymundo! We are here to reclaim the Tongue of Saiping! So let us kick names and take butt!" A bald headed boy with nine dots on his hand shouted.

"That's kick butt and take names Omi." Clay groaned.

"That too!"

"Where are all these guys coming from?" Rogue wondered as she flew up and socked a giant in the jaw.

"Artemis Fowl knows a LOT of people in the magical community." Trinity answered as they took a pause from torturing Fenrir Greyback, who was whimpering as he ran away.

On the outskirts of the battle, Selene, Morgan LeFey, and Wuya were standing and drinking it all in. "All that magical energy being tossed about," Wuya sighed. "Much more of this and I'll be strong enough to regain my body AND my powers!"

"That is the plan." Selene acknowledged as she watched the chaos enfold. "You know it's kinda funny…I almost enjoy seeing the Misfits and X-Men at work when it's NOT me they're fighting!"

Even as the Weird Sisters watched the battle, the tremendous outpouring of magic that was reviving Wuya's strength was also affecting the powers of the mutants. Kitty touched her hand to the ground and made it phase so the spiders—but no one else—fell beneath the ground. She then turned it solid again, killing the spiders. Althea dove into the lake and practically felt herself _merge _with the water. She could feel each and every molecule as she created tremendous tentacles of water—careful not to get any merfolk or hinkypucks or fish into them—and used them to swat at the giants and remaining Death Eaters. Rahne transformed into a wolf far larger than normal, so large that she towered over even the acromantulas and proceeded to rip them apart with her teeth and claws.

Voldemort was stunned. His knowledge of magic was intensive but not as extensive as it should've been: There were simply too many different types and schools of magic out there and too many of them here to deal with. Even as Voldemort—reluctantly—contemplated withdrawing his remaining forces, his Death Eaters were set upon from behind by hundreds of girls with medieval weapons—the Slayers had joined the fray.

"Things not working out for you Tom?" Dead Girl asked as she approached him. Voldemort practically jumped, he hadn't noticed her approach. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Voldemort cursed. A jet of green light leapt from his wand and struck Dead Girl in the chest. She toppled over, limp.

"NO!" Harry shouted as he ran towards the Dark Lord, his wand out and ready. "_Expelliarmus_!"

Voldemort barely avoided it. "Sending others to die for you Potter? It's fast becoming your trademark." He sneered.

"Actually—" Dead Girl said as she sat up. "I'm good."

"_**WHAT**_?!" Voldemort shouted as he sent the killing curse at her again. This time she didn't even flinch. Dead Girl climbed to her feet and stared the dark wizard down.

"You're afraid of it aren't you?" She asked calmly.

"I fear NOTHING!" Voldemort hissed.

"Exactly. You fear BECOMING nothing. You fear death." Dead Girl said, her voice eerily relaxed. "But I am dead. I've experienced death firsthand and I know it's not something to fear. But if you won't believe me, perhaps you'll believe those you sent on their way to the world beyond."

Voldemort trembled as he found himself surrounded by ghostly figures: witches and wizards and muggles HE had killed or ordered killed. Hundreds, perhaps thousands of them: All staring at him and shouting. And deep in his dark heart…he was afraid.

"They've come for you Tom Marvolo Riddle." Dead Girl announced as they closed in on him. "They want to…have a word with you about the mysteries of the beyond."

"NO!" Voldemort howled like a trapped wolf. He raised his wand a prepared to Dissaparate when Harry disarmed him.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand just as the ghostly rabble overtook him. There was one last scream and then Voldemort and the ghostly horde simply vanished.

Shattered by the loss of their leader and the destruction of the army, the few remaining Death Eaters fled either by Dissaparating or by simply running. On the edge of the battlefield Wuya's ghostly form glowed as she once again, regained her physical form. Their plan complete, the Weird Sisters also took their leave.

"It's over." Dead Girl announced.

&&&


	23. Chapter 23

Althea whistled as the Hogwartians and their allies swarmed over the battlefield, tending to the wounded and setting about repairing the damage done to the landscape and the castle. "Wow. That battle felt like it went on for **months**."

"Yeah, didn't it just?" Dead Girl agreed. Artemis Fowl's bodyguard Butler and Jade Chan's companion Toru piled up the bodies of slain Death Eaters. "Those Slayers mean **business**." She noted.

"Uh-hmm." Althea agreed. "I heard their headmaster—a man named Giles—offer to work with Dumbledore and Hogwarts in the future. Train each other in different schools of magic."

"The Gargoyles are staying too, and the Dragon Council is going to make sure the Scottish Dragon stays close to this place." Dead Girl added. "Add them to the living suits of armor, the merfolk, AND the centaurs and this place is going to be the most heavily fortified school in the world. It's protected from land, sea, and air!"

"Not to mention the four mutants living here." Althea reminded her. "I heard Scott trying to talk them into coming to the Institute, but they weren't going for it."

"No matter if they stay here or go with us, they're going to be out of place." Dead Girl said sadly. "Feared by other mutants because they're witches and wizards and feared by other witches and wizards because they're mutants."

"Maybe, but Muir Island is close enough for them to go to if they ever need help." Althea observed. "Plus the Hogwarts Four—as they're being called—can help guard this place against further attacks. That ought to help win them some respect."

"On the plus side," Dead Girl started thoughtfully. "This attack is bringing together all corners of the magical world: The Dragon Council, the Lower Elements, the Slayers, the Xiaolin Monks, the Gargoyles, the Centaurs, the Merfolk, **and** the Ministries of Magic."

Althea nodded. "Yeah, the Ministry took it kinda hard that they weren't the only players in the magical world. But after refusing to acknowledge Lord Moldy-Butt's return, people like Umbridge and Fudge are getting the axe. Hopefully the new crowd will be more accepting. Anyway, because Hogwarts has all those hidden and well guarded hiding areas…the Chamber of Secrets, the Room of Requirement, plus that crazy place they hid the Sorceror's Stone...some of the others will use Hogwarts as a repository for dangerous magical objects; like some of the more dangerous Sheng Gong Wu, the Charms of Bezel, the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Egyptian Book of the Dead, the Archamada Book of Spells …"

"Tom Riddle would love to get his hands on that stuff." Dead Girl said. "Good thing he isn't likely to show his sorry, snakey face around here again."

"That reminds me, where did you send him?" Althea asked her. "He vanished right after you and Harry confronted him."

Dead Girl blinked. "I gave his victims the chance to get a crack at him, yeah, but I didn't **send** him anywhere."

"You didn't?" Althea blanched.

"No…"

"Then who **did**?"

&&&

**Several kilometers away… **

The pitiful remnants of Voldemort's Death Eaters trudged away from the sight of their horrific defeat. Many of their comrades were slain, the Dementors were all locked away and the Acromantulas destroyed…and worst of all the Dark Lord Voldemort was gone. Defeated. This time it seemed, for good.

The remainder consisted of Avery, Yaxley, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Bellatrix, Rastaban and Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Dolohov, Crabbe, Goyle, Mulciber, Macnair, Rookwood, Wormtail, Travers, and Nott.

"So now what do we do?" Dolohov grunted. "Burn our robes and masks and pretend that we were never servants of You-Know-Who?"

"That's treason!" Bellatrix screamed, her eyes bulging and veins throbbing. "The Dark Lord will be back! And he will reward the faithful and punish the trecharous! He will recognize **ME** as his most faithful of servants and then he will—"

"You talk of another man like that when your **husband** is here **with** **you**?" Selene raised an eyebrow as she, Wuya, and Morgaine LeFey appeared before them. "With that much love and devotion and blind allegiance? When was the last time you gave poor Rastaban that kind of attention?"

"Who are **you**?" Bellatrix hissed. Selene gave her a cold smile.

"Someone more powerful than any witch or wizard ever **born;** including Tom Marvolo Riddle…the poor, pathetic half-breed, insane with a self-loathing that came close to matching his loathing for the world as a whole…that **included** his would be followers!"

"How **DARE** you!" Bella shrieked as she pointed her wand at Selene. Nothing happened. With a casual disdainful smack Slene slapped the piece of wood away.

"You think your parlor tricks can affect me? ME?" Selene's laugh was cruel, mocking, and loud. "I am an immortal, an External! I am a child of Oberon and the one who bested Kulan Gath in the Hyborian Era! All of you put together could not hope to even slow me down if I had come to destroy you miserable wretches."

"**IF** you had come to destroy us?" Lucius repeated as he pulled Bellatrix back. "Why have you come then?"

"To recruit you." Selene smiled. "I once offered aid and counsel to Voldemort, one he rejected and thus led to his defeat. I also offered aid to his more illustrious ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. Now I have come to offer you a choice. Instead of spending the rest of your lives in hiding or in Azkaban, you can join my Sisterhood of Darkness. There—along side some of the most capable and dangerous dark witches and wizards ever assembled—you may have access to power beyond Tom's wildest fantasies!"

"And if we refuse?" Selene smiled at the question and gave a small nod to Morgaine. Swiftly, the two each grabbed a Death Eater: Selene seized Alecto Carrow and Morgaine took her brother Amycus Carrrow. They held them for but a moment before they drained them of their life-force. The Carrows screamed as they turned into dessicated, lifeless husks. When there was no more energy to absorb Selene and Morgaine let them fall to the ground, **dead**.

"Any questions?" Selene asked sweetly. There were none. "Anyone who does not wish to join?" Again, there were none. "Splendid!" She clapped her hands once. With a flash, two other figures appeared, one male and one female. The male wore a black hooded ensemble and his face was painted to look like a skull and the woman wore a purple robe and her hair—also purple—was worn long.

"Hex. Tala." Selene nodded to each of them. "Bring our latest…recruits back to base. Have Zankou begin their training." Hex and Tala nodded as they teleported themselves and the Death Eaters away.

"That was a productive day." Wuya smiled. "I got my body back; we gained some recruits, and ridded ourselves of that impudent pest Riddle."

"Quite." Selene agreed. "We will bring the dark forces of the magical world under our control and once gathered, we will reign supreme!"

"My son Mordred does so love to play with the witchboy Klarion." Morgaine stated. "I am curious though, where did you send the former Lord Voldemort?" Selene smiled.

"Someplace where he can cool his heels until I have use for him." She answered.

&&&

**ELSEWHERE**

Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, whirled as he tried to get his bearings. All around him was darkness. "Where am I? Where is my wand? And my followers?" He demanded. "ANSWER ME!"

A slow, deep cackle was his only answer.

_"The dark lord has lost his throne, _

_Now he fears he is doomed to roam." _

"Who are you?" Riddle demanded. "Cease your wretched rhyming!"

_"Rhyming is what I do, _

_Had you the talent, you would too. _

_But as to where you are, I can tell _

_Though your reaction will not be well. _

_To reach this place you must have fell. _

_Can you not the brimstone smell? _

_Where only the foulest and darkest dwell, _

_Welcome, dear Tom…" _The demon Etrigan laughed. _"To **Hell**!"_

That's when Tom Riddle started to scream…and he would for a **very** **LONG** time.

**THE** **END**

&&&

**A/N: I own nothing! **

**Harry Potter and associated characters are © to J.K. Rowling **

**Gargoyles are © to Disney **

**Artemis Fowl is © Eoin Colfer **

**American Dragon: Jake Long is © to Disney**

**Jackie Chan Adventures is © to the W.B.**

**Hex (of Ben 10) is © to Cartoon Network **

**Slayers (of Buffy the Vampire Slayer) are © to the W.B. **

**Danny Phantom is © to Nickolodeon **

**Wyua and Xiaolin Showdown is © to the W.B. **

**Juniper Lee is © to Nickolodeon**

**Morgaine Le Fey and Etrigan are © to DC **

**The X-Men are © to Marvel **

**The Misfits are © to Red Witch **


End file.
